


Mengejar Matahari

by asakuracchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, kearifan lokal, nista parah, recehan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuracchi/pseuds/asakuracchi
Summary: Meraih cinta Neng Shoyo memang seperti mengejar sang mentari. Sulit, menyilaukan dan perjalanannya jauh sekali. Tapi Kei tidak akan menyerah. Demi cinta dan keadilan!





	1. Pandangan Pertama

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu milik Haruichi Furudate. Tidak ada keuntungan pribadi yang saya ambil selain kepuasan dan hiburan untuk diri sendiri.
> 
> Judul _chapter_ ini diambil dari lagu RAN berjudul serupa.

 

Pemuda pirang itu duduk termangu di atas motor, dinaungi teduhnya atap asbes pangkalan ojek kompleks perumahan Karasuno. Orang pasti bakal terheran-heran melihat pemuda sepertinya nangkring di pangkalan ojek, dengan set pakaian khas ojek (jaket denim, celana _jeans_ , kaos tim sepak bola lokal, dan topi pokemon) dan raut wajah yang juga seperti tukang ojek, tapi versi lebih ganteng.

Ya, faktanya pemuda itu memang tukang ojek. Namanya Tsukishima Kei.

Orang bakal lebih heran lagi mendengarnya karena keluarga Tsukishima itu terkenal di kompleks perumahan Karasuno. Kepala keluarganya seorang pilot yang jarang pulang (sehingga pernah didemo istrinya di depan rumah, dengan cara menyanyikan lagu dangdut 'Abang Jarang Pulang' kencang-kencang, lengkap dengan kecrekan dari tutup botol fanta dan megafon bermerek toa). Istrinya ibu rumah tangga yang cantik sekali dan juga jago masak (tapi kalau sudah merajuk satu kompleks bakal tahu semua) sehingga sering dijuluki Yamato Nadeshiko KW 17. Anak sulungnya, Tsukishima Akiteru, sedang kuliah di luar negeri dan kalau pulang selalu dikerubungi wanita-wanita (umumnya nenek-nenek yang telat puber, atau ibu-ibu yang kepingin menjodohkan dia dengan anaknya).

Nah si anak bungsu ini, Tsukishima Kei, malah jadi tukang ojek.

Jangan berburuk sangka dulu tapi. Kei hanya menjadikan ngojek sebagai pekerjaan paruh waktu karena dirinya juga sedang kuliah semester lima. Daripada menganggur saat tidak ada kuliah, mending dia narik karena duitnya lumayan buat jajan es loli atau bakpao daging di warung Sakanoshita. Jajanannya memang asyik punya, kalau sudah sore dan mau beli bakpao daging pasti harus berjuang melewati bau badan dan keringat bercucuran, karena benda itu juga diinginkan anak-anak SMA yang pulang kegiatan klub dari sekolahnya.

Usut punya usut keluarga Tsukishima sempat ribut karena keputusannya buat jadi tukang ojek ini, takut disangka nggak pernah ngasih makan anak sendiri sampai si anak harus ngojek buat sesuap nasi. Akiteru sampai ditarik pulang secara paksa seperti tersangka kasus korupsi, katanya sih biar suaranya valid maka yang menghadiri sidang harus lebih dari 60 persen anggota keluarga. Sidangnya sudah ngalah-ngalahin Konferensi Meja Bundar dan kasus kopi sianida, sengit ampun-ampunan. Bahkan sampai mengundang Pak RT dan wartawan segala—yang terakhir bohong deng, cuma istrinya Pak RT yang merekam detik-detik vonis Kei dijatuhkan. Kei menangis dalam hati, bertanya kepada Tuhan kenapa ia dilahirkan di keluarga seperti ini. Tapi untunglah semuanya bisa diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin. Asalkan nilai-nilainya bagus, Kei diizinkan ngojek.

* * *

Geng pangkalan ojek Karasuno sendiri lumayan terkenal apalagi di kalangan cewek-cewek SMP ababil, karena rata-rata dari mereka punya tampang bagus. Mereka nyaris saja mau membentuk _boyband_ tapi kemudian sadar tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa bernyanyi atau menari. Kei bernapas lega saat ide membentuk _boyband_ itu karam, amit-amit deh kalau harus joget di depan banyak orang, lomba masukin paku ke botol saat Agustusan saja dia kalah karena gengsi menggoyangkan bagian belakangnya.

Anggota geng ojek Karasuno itu yang pertama ada Kuroo Tetsurou, sesepuh tukang ojek di situ, mahasiswa yang sebenarnya sudah mau wisuda tapi karena bosan dengan jurusannya yang sekarang ia mau ikut SBMPTN lagi tahun depan. Gila memang, Kei rasanya ingin menonjok wajah menyebalkan itu saat cerita kalau hidupnya membosankan sekali, bilang kalau kuliahnya _terlalu gampang_ , padahal jurusannya teknik. Lalu seenak jidat bilang bosan dan mau mengulang kuliah dari awal, padahal nilai-nilainya tidak pernah kurang dari A minus.

Yang kedua ada Bokuto Koutarou, pemuda dengan jambul mirip burung hantu, yang juga mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sudah mau wisuda. Untungnya dia lebih waras daripada Kuroo, karena tidak ikut-ikutan kepingin mengulang kuliah seperti sohib sintingnya itu. Mereka heran sendiri ketika Bokuto tidak minat mengikuti jalan sesat Kuroo, karena biasanya mereka itu seperti lem dan prangko. Kuroo masuk teknik mesin, Bokuto juga, meski beda universitas. Saat ditanya kenapa tidak ikut-ikutan Kuroo buat mengulang kuliah, Bokuto menjawab dengan mantap, "Aku punya alasan yang lebih kuat untuk tetap tinggal." Lengkap dengan hembusan angin menggoyangkan jambul kebanggaannya dan dilatarbelakangi matahari terbenam.

Lalu ada Akaashi Keiji, yang kuliah di jurusan dan universitas yang sama dengan Bokuto (dan Kei yakin _cepek_ persen kalau 'alasan yang lebih kuat' yang dimaksud Bokuto itu Akaashi). Sebenarnya ia dan Bokuto terpaut setahun namun karena dia anak akselerasi jadi sekarang sama-sama ada di tingkat akhir seperti Bokuto. Raut wajah Akaashi itu variasinya tidak jauh-jauh dari mengantuk atau bosan. Tergantung suasana. Kalau sedang menghadapi Bokuto, Akaashi akan memasang wajah bosan atau mengirimkan kode morse lewat kedipan mata yang pernah iseng-iseng Kei catat lalu artikan sendiri. Ternyata Akaashi bilang, "Tolong sumpal mulutnya Bokuto, aku sudah tidak kuat." Hidup Akaashi memang malang, padahal dia anak baik yang berbakti pada orang tua.

Kemudian ada Haiba Lev, mahasiswa semester tiga yang satu jurusan dan satu universitas dengan Kuroo. Bapaknya orang Rusia tapi dia lahir dan besar di Jepang. Lev sama sekali tidak bisa bahasa Rusia jadi kalau bapaknya sudah kesal dan mengomel dengan bahasa Rusia yang tulisannya saja bisa membuat mata juling, Lev cuma bisa bengong. Lev mengikrarkan diri sebagai calon ketua BEM himpunan mahasiswa fakultas teknik universitasnya dan getol sekali kampanye lewat _instagram_ dan media sosial lainnya dengan tagar #LevFTW2K17, Kei sampai muak linimasanya dipenuhi dengan kiriman anak itu.

Lev itu pengikut setia Kuroo, karena ia menjadikan Kuroo sebagai panutan—yang menurut Kei jelas-jelas bukan keputusan yang bijak. Dulu ia satu SMA dengan Kuroo dan jadi ketua OSIS mengikuti jejak Kuroo karena mengagumi kepemimpinan pemuda berambut jigrak tersebut. Sehingga ketika lulus pun ia mengikuti jejak Kuroo untuk masuk teknik mesin di universitas yang sama. Ketika ditanya kenapa tidak ikut-ikutan mengulang kuliah seperti Kuroo, Lev menjawab dengan linangan air mata, "Memang berat tapi kali ini aku harus menjalani jalanku sendiri." Lalu Kuroo menepuk-nepuk bahunya, memuji Lev dengan mengatakan kalau dia sudah dewasa dengan mengambil keputusan itu. Bokuto ikut menangis dan berteriak keras-keras, mengatakan kalau Lev itu sudah menemukan semangat masa mudanya. Adegan ditutup dengan mereka menangis bersama-sama di bawah guyuran hujan buatan dari teko penyiram tanaman. Kei dan Akaashi hanya diam memandangi dengan raut wajah _what-the-fuck_ karena gagal paham dengan semua drama lebay ala trio sinting itu. Dan ya, Lev juga ngojek karena ikut-ikutan Kuroo. Intinya trio sinting itu porosnya ada di Kuroo. Kalau Kuroo mati, mereka bubar (Kei serius pernah mempertimbangkan opsi itu buat membubarkan mereka, tapi karena takut dipenjara dan masuk neraka akhirnya ia urungkan).

Dan yang terakhir ada Kei. Mereka berlima dikenal sebagai geng ojek kompleks perumahan Karasuno dan punya nama Asosiasi Mamang Ojek Harapan Bangsa Idaman Mertua—nama ini buatan Bokuto, yang didukung penuh oleh Kuroo dan Lev karena mereka sama sintingnya, dan didemo habis-habisan oleh Kei dan Akaashi (serius, Kei sampai bawa-bawa spanduk bertuliskan 'TURUNKAN BOKUTO' dan mogok bicara selama seminggu sebagai aksi protes), sayang sekali karena lawannya bertiga dan mereka hanya berdua akhirnya mereka kalah suara. Demokrasi lagi-lagi gagal mengambil keputusan terbaik. Nama itu langsung tersebar di seantero kompleks dan membuat mereka merasa hilang muka saking malunya. Akiteru sampai repot-repot menelepon Kei lewat _skype_ di pagi buta cuma buat menertawakan nasibnya. Terkutuk memang. Kei menyumpahi semoga pesawat kakaknya kena _delay_ minimal dua belas jam kalau mau pulang ke sini.

* * *

Kei menghela napas buat yang kesekian kalinya. Cuaca siang ini terik sekali sampai ia harus menyipitkan mata kalau melihat ke jalan raya. Dari tadi ia sendirian di pangkalan karena teman-temannya antara sedang tidak beroperasi atau sedang narik penumpang.

Hari itu Lev sedang tidak narik karena katanya kuliah penuh seharian, dan Bokuto sedang mengejar dosennya untuk minta tanda tangan. Hanya Kei, Akaashi dan Kuroo yang mangkal. Akaashi tadi mengantar orang ke rumah Pak RT dan belum kembali, Kuroo sedang mengantar ibunya Ukai Keishin untuk belanja ke pasar buat keperluan warungnya. Jadi tinggal Kei sendiri duduk termenung di pangkalan ojek.

Pemuda berambut pirang alami itu kembali menghela napas. Cuaca benar-benar tidak mau bersahabat, ia bahkan yakin kebanyakan orang tidak akan mau keluar rumah saat udara sepanas ini. Baru saja berpikir buat pulang ke rumah saja dan balik mangkal lagi sore nanti, sebuah angkot berhenti di depan gapura kompleks. Sosok kecil turun dan berjalan masuk setelah membayar ongkos kepada si supir.

Dan ketika sosok itu mendekat, demi semesta dan seluruh isinya, Kei merasa waktu tiba-tiba melambat seperti di film-film aksi kalau sudah adu tembak-tembakan. Kei juga merasa bisa melihat cahaya berpendar-pendar dari sosok pendek itu, dunia jadi lebih menyilaukan namun udara mendadak jadi sejuk seperti di dalam kulkas.

Sosok kecil itu berjalan sambil memeluk beberapa buku di tangannya, tas kanvas tergantung di salah satu bahu, dengan atasan kaos putih tanpa lengan yang menggoda iman, bawahannya celana _jeans_ dan kakinya dibalut sepatu _sneakers_ putih yang sedang terkenal di media sosial. Rambutnya jingga mengembang seperti permen gula kapas, bergerak-gerak menanggapi angin yang berhembus pelan.

Sekarang Kei mengerti kenapa ada efek suara " _Kyuun_!" di _anime_ - _anime_ yang ia tonton, karena dirinya juga merasakan jantungnya " _Kyuun_!" saat melihat sosok itu.

_Mama, Kei kepingin nikah sekarang juga._

Lamunannya buyar saat sebuah motor datang ke pangkalan ojek. Si pengendara membuka helmnya dan tampaklah wajah yang paling dibenci Kei sepanjang masa; wajah Kuroo Tetsurou.

"Oh, Kei, masih belum dapat penumpang?" tanyanya. Kei kemudian tersadar kalau sosok tadi sudah lewat beberapa langkah dari pangkalan ojek.

Tidak peduli tatapan heran Kuroo karena dirinya tidak menjawab, ia menyalakan mesin motor dan menarik gasnya untuk menyusul sosok pendek itu. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan kepalanya dipenuhi letupan kebahagiaan yang ia tidak tahu dari mana datangnya.

Tanpa butuh waktu lama ia menjejeri langkah sosok pendek itu.

"Ojek, Neng? Cuaca lagi panas, lho. Nanti kulit mulusmu kebakar kalo jalan kaki siang terik begini," ujarnya, melambatkan kecepatan agar satu irama dengan langkah-langkah kecil sosok itu. Kei tidak percaya dirinya mengatakan hal memalukan macam begitu tapi masa bodoh, semua sah dalam cinta dan perang!

Kemudian kepala jingga itu menoleh ke arahnya, langkahnya terhenti. Mata Kei memandanginya dan merekam semuanya dengan kamera super lambat. _Ah_ , helai jingga yang jatuh di dahi sempit itu, alis melengkung indah itu, bibir tipis itu. Kalau kata mamanya sih, yang kayak begini disebutnya _geulis kabina-bina_.

Matanya bulat, berwarna cokelat kelam seperti biji kenari. Sorot matanya teduh dan menenangkan. Bibir tipisnya terbuka perlahan, mengucapkan sesuatu yang juga direkam otak Kei dengan kamera super lambat. Aduh, giginya ada yang gingsul. _Moe_ _level_ -nya seketika naik 5000 persen.

"Anu, Mang, saya cowok ..."

Kei tidak tahu mana yang lebih parah; dirinya yang kini terjungkal dengan tidak elit, atau Kuroo yang menertawakannya sampai terpingkal-pingkal di pangkalan ojek.

* * *

Catatan kaki

Yamato Nadeshiko itu istilah di Jepang buat menggambarkan cewek yang idaman banget, kalau kata wikipedia sih ' _the epitome of pure_ , _feminine beauty'_.

_Mamang_ itu bahasa Sunda yang kalo diterjemahin langsung artinya paman. Tapi di Sunda dipake buat manggil orang yang nggak dikenal(?) dan lebih tua gitu, ya kayak tukang ojek, tukang sayur, tukang tambal ban, tukang segala macem biasanya dipanggil mamang (atau bibi kalo cewek) atau pendeknya ya _mang_ / _bi_ aja.

Tagar itu singkatan dari tanda pagar, kalau bahasa Inggrisnya sih _hashtag_. Berbagi info aja hehe, maafin kalau sudah tahu /w\

_Kyuun_! itu efek suara di _manga_ / _anime_ kalau ada karakter yang jantungnya kena panah asmara /eak

_Geulis kabina-bina_ itu bahasa Sunda yang artinya cantik banget, atau kalo diterjemahkan langsung artinya cantik kebangetan, cantik keterlaluan(?).

 


	2. Mahadewi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neng Shoyo itu bagai dewi yang diturunkan Tuhan dari surga untuk menebarkan kebahagiaan bagi umat manusia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu milik Haruichi Furudate, tidak ada keuntungan pribadi yang saya ambil dari menulis fiksi ini selain kesenangan dan hiburan semata. Judul _chapter_ ini diambil dari lagu Padi berjudul serupa.

_“Anu, Mang, saya cowok....”_

Hah.

Ngaco. Telinganya pasti salah dengar. Mana mungkin makhluk manis ini satu spesies dengannya, apalagi dengan Kuroo, Bokuto atau Lev yang ketiaknya kadang lebih bau daripada pantat sigung.

Nggak mungkin.

Tapi otaknya langsung macet. Selang beberapa detik tubuhnya berdebam mencium aspal jalan dengan mesra.

Dan Kuroo tertawa seperti akan mati esok hari.

* * *

 “Hahahaha, kau harusnya lihat bagaimana kejadiannya, Akaashi. Rasanya aku mau mati ketawa. Sayang sekali aku lagi nggak pegang HP tadi, jadi tidak aku rekam.”

 _Ya. Mati saja sana._ Kei mengutuk.

Kakinya sedang diurut Akaashi, sementara Kuroo masih setia menertawakannya. Memang teman yang mantap jiwa, Kuroo itu. Melihat Kei jatuh tertimpa motor sepertinya memberikan pasokan kebahagiaan seumur hidup baginya. Ingin rasanya Kei menjejalkan sandal jepit Lev ke mulut pemuda berambut jigrak itu agar ia diam.

Akaashi hanya memandanginya dengan prihatin.

“Memang bagaimana kejadiannya sampai kau bisa jatuh dari motor seperti tadi?” ia bertanya.

Tawa Kuroo makin menjadi. Kei mendelik sebal kepadanya. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar Kuroo tidak diberikan jodoh oleh Tuhan, supaya ia tidak bisa berkembang biak dan yang macam begitu tidak akan ditemukan lagi di muka Bumi dekade berikutnya.

“Kau tahu, Akaashi,” Kuroo menghapus air matanya, berusaha berhenti tertawa namun jelas-jelas gagal, “Kei ini, Kei yang tidak pernah tertarik sekali pun buat pacaran ini, tadi nyekilin orang buat pertama kalinya. Disangka cewek, apa boleh dikata nasib berkata tidak, ternyata yang dia modusin itu cowok,” jelasnya. Begitu selesai bercerita ia kembali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, memukul-mukul pahanya sendiri.

Kei hanya diam menanggapinya, meskipun kepalanya sudah serasa terpanggang saking malu dan kesalnya. Untung Akaashi anak baik, tidak seperti Kuroo yang tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain, ia hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Kei untuk menyuarakan simpatinya.

Kei meringis dalam hati. Nasibnya jelek sekali hari ini. Jatuh dari motor, pergelangan kakinya terkilir, sudah begitu ditinggal pergi anak manis yang ia kira perempuan itu. Tidak tahu karena tersinggung akibat disangka perempuan, atau karena hal lain. Yang pasti ketika Kei berusaha bangun sosok itu sudah berjalan menjauh. Tidak pernah menoleh balik sama sekali.

* * *

 

Kei sudah bisa menebak kalau Kuroo itu pasti akan cerita ke Bokuto atau Lev. Jadi ketika keesokan harinya geng ojek kompleks Karasuno mangkal semua, Kei sudah memprediksi kalau mereka akan membicarakannya. Benar saja, ketika Kei datang ke pangkalan ojek sepulang kuliah sekitar jam satu siang, trio sinting itu langsung meledak tertawa. Bokuto berdiri menghampiri Kei yang baru turun dari motor, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sambil masih tertawa.

“Kei, Kei, ternyata kau bisa puber juga,” katanya. Kei memutar bola matanya sebal, ia berasa dianggap bocah bau kencur sekarang.

“Pantas ketika mau kukenalkan ke teman perempuanku kau tidak mau, rupanya doyan sesama jeruk, toh,” celetuk Lev, yang juga masih tertawa. Kei mendelik. _Gundulmu! Teman perempuanmu itu semuanya sangar macam peranakan tyrannosaurus rex sama gorila. Aku masih ingin hidup jadi tidak, terima kasih._

Pangkalan ojek kompleks Karasuno tengah ramai-ramainya karena suara tawa tiga manusia kurang waras itu ketika sebuah angkot berhenti di depan gapura kompleks. Bagai diterjang gelombang _deja_ _vu_ (atau mungkin gelombang trauma, entah yang mana) Kei langsung merasa waktu kembali melambat saat melihat sosok berambut jingga turun dari kendaraan itu dan berjalan masuk.

Waktu kembali berjalan normal saat lamunan Kei buyar akibat Kuroo bersiul dengan ganas seperti burung di musim kawin. Bokuto dan Lev langsung paham dan ikut-ikutan bersiul menggoda (karena Lev tidak bisa bersiul, sebagai gantinya dia berteriak ‘CIEEE CIEEEEE’ dengan keras).

Kalau ini berkelanjutan mereka bisa kena tuduhan _catcalling_.

Kei merasa wajahnya terpanggang saat sosok itu berjalan melewati pangkalan ojek. Malu karena kejadian kemarin dan juga malu karena bersama manusia-manusia norak macam Kuroo, Bokuto dan Lev. Sementara sosok pendek itu gayanya masih seperti kemarin, memeluk buku di dada, tas kanvas tergantung di bahu, atasan kaos tanpa lengan (kenapa ia doyan sekali menggoda iman Kei?), celana _jeans_ dan sepatu _sneakers_ putih.

“Tidak dikejar, Kei?” Akaashi bertanya. Kei langsung melotot, bahkan Akaashi pun ketularan trio sinting itu?

“Setidaknya kau berutang permintaan maaf gara-gara salah mengira dia sebagai perempuan,” jelas Akaashi. Ah, Akaashi memang anak teladan.

Kei berpikir, iya juga, ya. Sepertinya ia harus minta maaf perkara yang kemarin. Iya. Ia harus minta maaf. Tidak sopan kalau tidak minta maaf. Bagaimana nanti kalau nama keluarga Tsukishima tercoreng akibat ulahnya?

(Padahal Kei cuma cari alasan biar bisa menghampiri orang itu.)

Lalu Kei berlari kecil mengejar sosok itu. Langkahnya yang lebar-lebar, meskipun agak pincang karena kemarin kakinya sempat terkilir, mampu menyusul langkah-langkah pendek orang itu dengan cepat.

“Anu!” ia menyapa. Kepala jingga itu menoleh ke arahnya, tubuhnya berbalik menghadapi Kei. Mata bulat itu mengerjap heran.

“Err, itu ... Ng....” Mampus. Kei jadi gagap. Sosok itu menunggu dengan sabar.

“S-Saya mau minta maaf soal yang kemarin,” akunya. Pemuda di depannya membulatkan mata sejenak sebelum tertawa.

“Hahaha, iya, nggak apa-apa, kok,” pemuda pendek itu menjawab. Suara tawanya renyah. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum sekarang. Manis sekali. Matanya berbinar jenaka dan bulu mata lentiknya berkali-kali membuat Kei salah fokus.

Kei menelan ludah. _Mamaaaaa, kenapa makhluk ini cantik banget?_

“Anu, Mang? Sudah, ‘kan? Saya mau lanjut pulang,” pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunan Kei. Kei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha kembali ke realita.

“Eh, iya. Saya antar sampai rumah, ya? Itung-itung permintaan maaf,” katanya. Pemuda pendek di depannya memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti.

“Kan Amang sudah minta maaf? Nggak perlu ngerepotin, Mang, sayang bensinnya kebuang-buang lho,” tolak pemuda itu halus.

“Ah, nggak apa-apa. Saya nggak enak aja sama Eneng—eh, maksudnya Adek. Tunggu sebentar, ya. Saya ambil motor dulu.” Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kei melesat kembali ke pangkalan ojek untuk mengambil motor dan kembali menghampiri pemuda itu (diiringi sorakan riuh dari Kuroo, Bokuto dan Lev, entah mereka bilang apa Kei tidak memperhatikan).

Persetan. Kei tidak peduli kalau orang itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Apa boleh dikata, kalau sudah dipanah asmara, seksualitas bukan prioritas utama.

* * *

 Hening melanda sepanjang perjalanan mereka menembus siang terik. Kei berkali-kali melirik kaca spion untuk mengecek ekspresi wajah pemuda manis di jok penumpang, khawatir marah atau sebal atau hal buruk lain. Namun wajah itu terlihat biasa saja, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang Kei khawatirkan. Mata bulat itu memandangi pohon-pohon di pinggiran jalan, sesekali memejam menghindari debu yang ditiupkan angin.

Lalu pandangan mereka bertemu. Iris cokelat itu terpantul di kaca spion, menangkap basah netra madu Kei yang memandanginya. Bibir tipisnya kembali melengkung. Kei merasakan wajahnya terpanggang.

Kei berdehem.

“Kalau boleh tahu, namanya siapa?” ia bertanya. Jantungnya dag dig dug tidak karuan, setengah mengutuk diri sendiri karena membiarkan kalimat itu lolos dari lidahnya tanpa bisa ditahan.

“Nama saya Hinata Shoyo, Mang.”

 _Aduh, namanya terang sekali, kayak yang punya._ Kei kepingin bilang begitu, untung ia refleks menampar mentalnya sendiri. Bisa disangka orang gila kalau ia mulai menggombal padahal tahu namanya saja baru beberapa detik.

“Oh, saya Tsukishima Kei,” ia memperkenalkan diri tanpa ditanya. “Saya masih kuliah, _btw_ , jadi jangan panggil Mang, lah. _Kagok_ dengernya.”

“Oh maaf, habis takutnya nggak sopan kalau nggak manggil begitu. Saya juga lagi kuliah, kakak semester berapa?”

“Semester lima, kamu sendiri?”

“Saya baru semester tiga. Kakak kuliah di mana?”

Lalu perjalanan mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol tentang kuliah dan semacamnya. Kei bernapas lega karena ternyata ia bisa mengobrol normal dengan orang itu. Sayang sekali tidak terlalu lama karena tidak terasa mereka sampai di depan rumahnya.

“Beneran nggak usah bayar, nih? Saya jadi nggak enak,” ujar Shoyo saat turun dari motor. Kei menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Nggak boleh, kan sudah dibilang permintaan maaf.” _Sambil modus_ , Kei menambahkan dalam hati.

“Ya sudah, terima kasih kalau begitu. Saya masuk dulu ya.”

Rasanya tidak rela Kei menyaksikan punggung itu bergerak menjauhinya. Rasanya waktu yang mereka lewatkan terlalu singkat. Kei kepingin menjulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya, tapi nanti disangka kebanyakan nonton drama Korea. Tapi, _ugh_ , beneran nggak rela!

Tepat ketika tangan Shoyo membuka gerbang rumahnya, Kei bertanya.

“Boleh saya manggil kamu ‘Neng’?”

Kepala jingga itu kembali berbalik ke arahnya, menunjukkan wajah bingung. Keringat besar-besar mulai meluncur bebas dari pelipis Kei, takut tiba-tiba pemuda pendek itu marah. Di luar dugaan pemuda itu hanya tertawa kecil dan menjawab.

“Boleh. Kalau begitu saya panggil Aa Kei, ya? Biar impas.”

Kei langsung merasa dirinya meledak di tempat, berubah menjadi _confetti_ dan menghujani dunia dengan kebahagiaan. Oke, kita coba mendorong kenekatannya lebih jauh.

“Boleh banget, Neng. Apa, sih, yang enggak buat kamu,” katanya sambil memasang senyum yang menurutnya paling ganteng. Imej _cool_ -nya berantakan sudah. _Maafin, Kei, Ma. Darah alay Mama ternyata memang mengalir deras di nadi Kei._

Shoyo hanya tertawa menanggapinya, tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia melambaikan tangan lalu menghilang di balik gerbang rumahnya.

Kei menganggap itu sebagai lampu hijau untuk meneruskan perjuangannya.

* * *

 

Kei kembali ke pangkalan ojek dengan senyum mengembang. Wajahnya seperti habis dapat undian berhadiah sepuluh ekor sapi. Teman-temannya langsung berpandangan heran. Ke mana perginya Kei yang mukanya lebih masam dari rujak belimbing wuluh itu? Sekarang wajah Kei memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan yang mereka yakini bisa menerangi satu kompleks kalau suatu saat terkena pemadaman bergilir.

“Kau kenapa, Kei?” Kuroo memberanikan diri bertanya, karena Bokuto dan Lev sudah gemetar ketakutan. Kei menoleh kepadanya, tersenyum riang. Bokuto mulai menempel ke Akaashi sambil komat-kamit berdoa. Lev sembunyi di belakang Kuroo.

“Apanya yang kenapa?” Kei bertanya balik.

“Kau, err ... terlihat ... _senang_.”

Senyum Kei makin mengembang. Bokuto makin menempel ke Akaashi, gerimitan doanya makin terdengar. Lev makin mengerut di belakang Kuroo. Apakah habis ini bakal terjadi perang dunia ketiga?

“Tentu saja aku senang. Kenapa tidak? Dunia ini indah, _guys_ , kalian harus membuka pikiran. Pernah dengar teori mestakung? Semesta mendukung? Coba terapkan dan kalian akan lihat hasilnya,” ujarnya panjang lebar.

Keempat temannya makin bingung karena penjelasan ngaco barusan. Mengerti, sih, tapi apa hubungannya?

Akhirnya Akaashi turun tangan.

“Kei, apa yang terjadi ketika kau mengantar orang tadi?”

Pelatuknya sudah ditarik. Kei langsung nyerocos menceritakan betapa indahnya,betapa manisnya Neng Shoyo itu. _Neng Shoyo siapa?_ Kei tidak mengacuhkan pandangan bingung Akaashi dan yang lain. Yang penting mereka harus tahu kalau Neng Shoyo itu bagai dewi yang diturunkan Tuhan dari surga untuk menebarkan kebahagiaan bagi umat manusia. Kalau Neng Shoyo itu seperti tegukan air pertama ketika kau haus. Kalau Neng Shoyo itu senyumnya bisa menyihir Voldemort jadi bunga anggrek. Kalau Neng Shoyo itu wanginya seperti kayu manis dan jeruk keprok. Dan lain-lain.

Mereka langsung menarik kesimpulan kalau Kei itu ~~sudah gila~~ sedang dimabuk cinta. Meski tidak mengerti Neng Shoyo itu yang seperti apa, yang pasti Neng Shoyo bertanggung jawab sudah membuat Kei seperti ini.

* * *

 Catatan kaki

Nyekilin itu dari nge- _skill_ -in, maksudnya modusin. Ini ungkapan yang sering dipakai teman-teman saya, sih, nggak tahu kalau kalian sering denger atau nggak.

 _Catcalling_ itu perbuatan bersiul, menggoda, atau apapun keributan yang bertendensi seksual. Contohnya kayak abang-abang pinggir jalan yang bersiul-siul atau teriak “senyum dong Neng!” kalau ada cewek lewat. _Catcalling_ termasuk pelecehan seksual jadi jangan dilakukan ya! /sekaliankampanye

Btw itu singkatan dari _by the way_ atau omong-omong dalam bahasa Indonesia. Di sini Kei ngomongnya memang ‘betewe’ gitu bukan ‘ _by the way_ ’.

Kagok itu bahasa Sunda yang artinya canggung atau aneh(?).

Aa itu panggilan buat kakak atau orang laki-laki yang lebih tua. Neng itu panggilan buat adik atau orang perempuan yang lebih muda.

 


	3. Arti Sahabat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kei, inilah artinya sahabat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu milik Haruichi Furudate, tidak ada keuntungan pribadi yang saya ambil dari menulis fiksi ini selain kesenangan dan hiburan semata. Judul chapter ini diambil dari lagu Nidji berjudul serupa.

Sosok berambut pirang itu mengendap-endap (meski _stealth_ _mode_ -nya tidak berguna karena ini siang bolong dan tujuannya memang gerbang depan). Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan buat memastikan keadaan aman terkendali. Setelah yakin ia pun mengambil gitar dari belakang punggungnya, mengetes beberapa kunci yang akan dia mainkan beberapa saat lagi.

Sip. Semua sudah beres, tinggal eksekusi.

Pemuda bernama Kei itu menarik napas panjang, mulai menggenjreng gitarnya.

"Ka—"

**ZRASH!**

Dan konser mininya langsung diakhiri secara prematur setelah seember air tumpah di atas kepalanya.

* * *

 

Kalau ada hal yang Kei ingin tambahkan ke undang-undang, maka ia akan menambahkan larangan Kuroo untuk tertawa. Khusus buat Kuroo. Sumpah, deh. Ketawanya Kuroo itu bikin sebal. Gatal di mata, panas di telinga, menjengkelkan di hati. Nanti kalau Kei jadi anggota DPR dia bakal buat undang-undang khusus soal adab tertawa yang tidak melanggar hukum dan tidak menyakiti hati orang.

(Lalu Kei mencelos sendiri, jurusannya 'kan Fisika murni, ngapain jadi anggota DPR?)

Si kepala jigrak itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Kei kembali ke pangkalan ojek dengan keadaan basah kuyup padahal matahari bersinar terang. Usut punya usut dia kena siraman air bekas cucian pembantu rumahnya Shoyo. Kei yang tadinya berniat mau menyanyikan lagu buat merebut hati pemuda manis itu terpaksa harus mengurungkan niat dan pulang dengan hati hampa. Kehendak hati ingin melihat Neng Shoyo tersenyum saat digombali lewat lagu, eh ditampar takdir lewat guyuran air sabun. Wangi, sih, tapi pahit dan dingin. Rasanya persis seperti menyukai Neng Shoyo.

Nggak, deng, dia lebay saja. Neng Shoyo baik banget menanggapi gombalan-gombalan basinya Kei. Tidak pernah sekalipun tersinggung atau bereaksi sinis.

~~Atau mungkin belum.~~

Ide menyanyikan lagu tadi memang bukan murni miliknya. Ya kali Tsukishima Kei, si muka datar dengan lidah setajam silet itu bisa punya ide buat menggombali lewat lagu. Ide menyanyikan lagu itu datang dari Bokuto, pangeran dangdutnya kompleks Karasuno (nggak, ini seriusan, Bokuto dulu ikut-ikutan menemani Mamanya bernyanyi Abang Jarang Pulang buat mendemo ayahnya. Bukannya Bokuto mau menggaet istri orang, tapi dia cuma nggak tahan denger musik dangdut tanpa ikutan nyanyi).

Si empunya ide hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Mengasihani perjuangan Kei yang tidak sampai suara hatinya kepada yang dituju. Pembantu di rumahnya Shoyo mungkin memang tidak tahu kalau ada orang di depan gerbang jadi tidak bisa disalahkan, cuma nasib Kei saja yang memang apes.

"Tetap bersemangatlah, pejuang muda. Jalanmu memang panjang dan penuh duri tetapi sesungguhnya usaha keras tidak akan mengkhianati!" serunya, mengepalkan tangan kanan dan menaruhnya di depan dada ala prajurit pembasmi raksasa di kampung sebelah. Lev mengangguk-angguk antusias mendukungnya.

"Bodo amat, lain kali aku mau langsung ngajak Neng Shoyo kencan," ujar Kei. Semua kepala di situ langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jangan!" Bokuto berseru. Ia mencengkeram bahu pemuda berambut pirang itu dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya seperti pohon rambutan. "Kau nanti disangka orang gila! Semua hal ada waktunya, Kei. Kalau kau terburu-buru ambil keputusan, kau bisa salah jalan. Kau kira bagaimana caranya aku menaklukkan hati Akaashi? Tentu saja dengan kesabaran dan semangat masa muda!"

Kei pasrah diguncang bencana.

Eh, tapi tunggu.

"JADI KAU DAN AKAASHI PACARAN?!"

"... Sial, aku kelepasan."

Kei makin terpuruk mengetahui fakta bahwa Bokuto ternyata sudah resmi pacaran dengan Akaashi. Padahal kelihatannya Akaashi masih meladeni kelakuan Bokuto seperti biasa, dengan wajah lelah dan tatapan kosong. Walau dibuat menderita dengan ocehannya, sepertinya kalau sudah cinta memang logika tidak berdaya.

"Tenang, Kei, kami akan bantu kamu buat deketin Neng Shoyo. Jangan lesu begitu dong," bujuk Lev. Ia dan Kuroo memang sudah tahu kalau Bokuto dan Akaashi pacaran (bukan karena nyadar, tapi karena Bokuto yang mulutnya ember langsung bercerita kalau ia dan Akaashi jadian). "Kami bakal bantu kau supaya kau tidak jomblo sendirian lagi."

**HAH?**

"KAU DAN KUROO JUGA PACARAN?"

"Nggak lah! Biarpun mengagumi bukan berarti aku bakal naksir Kuroo- _san_! Amit-amit deh," ujar Lev cepat-cepat. Kuroo tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau terhina. "Kuroo- _san_ itu memang sudah lama LDR-an sama pacarnya. Pacarnya lagi kuliah di luar negeri seperti kakakmu," ia menjelaskan.

"Terus pacarmu sendiri siapa?"

" _Err_ , seniorku di klub voli SMA. Kami sekarang satu jurusan di kampus."

**Yha**. Pantas saja tidak tertarik ikut aksi gila-gilaan Kuroo mengulang kuliah, sudah ada tambatan hati rupanya. Kei jadi bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau satu-satunya hal yang bisa menjadi penawar ketidakwarasan yang ditularkan Kuroo adalah gebetan yang satu jurusan.

"Ya pokoknya kami akan membantu kamu supaya proses PDKT kamu ke Neng Shoyo lancar jaya tanpa hambatan!" seru Bokuto. Lev mengangguk-angguk. Akaashi memberinya senyum tipis untuk meyakinkan. Kuroo sendiri hanya mengedikkan bahu saat ditanya lewat tatapan.

"Jangan terlalu dibawa pusing. Yang bisa kami bantu pasti dibantu kok," katanya. Kei mulai terharu mendengar dukungan dari teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?"

"Kei, inilah artinya sahabat," Akaashi menjawab. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Kei buat menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Meskipun biasanya Kei bakal anti banget kalau dibilang bersahabat dengan Kuroo, Bokuto dan Lev, kali ini ia rela deh. Demi cinta dan keadilan.

* * *

"Shoyo, sudah bangun 'kan? Tolong buangin sampah ke depan dong!"

"Iya, Bu!"

Sosok pendek itu menuruni tangga dari lantai dua rumahnya, berjalan menuju dapur di mana ibunya sedang memasak. Wanita paruh baya itu tampak sedang memotong-motong sayuran untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan juga menyiapkan bekal sekolah adiknya. Tangannya meraih kantong sampah yang sudah ditaruh ibunya di sudut ruangan dan membawanya keluar.

Keadaan di luar masih gelap, matahari belum juga menampakkan diri. Dirinya memang terbiasa bangun pagi sekali karena dulu sering diminta membantu ibunya buat menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Meski sekarang sudah tidak pernah diminta membantu lagi tapi kebiasaan bangun paginya tetap bertahan. Sebagai gantinya ia biasa lari beberapa keliling buat sekedar olahraga pagi.

Tangannya menggeser selot pengunci gerbang rumahnya dan mendorong pagar besi itu terbuka. Ia bergegas memasukkan kantong sampah yang ia bawa ke tong sampah di depan rumahnya. Ketika membalikkan badan ia nyaris jantungan akibat sosok pirang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Aa ngapain di sini?! Subuh juga belum!" ia bertanya. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, bukan karena jatuh cinta tetapi karena terkejut akibat kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. Tentu saja ia mengenali sosok pirang itu. Ojek kompleks Karasuno yang akhir-akhir ini sering modus mengantarnya pulang dan tidak mau dibayar sepeser pun.

"Aa kepingin lihat matahari terbit, Neng," sosok itu menjawab. Berjalan mendekati dirinya dan membiarkan wajahnya diguyur lampu depan rumah Shoyo. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Shoyo mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Nggak bakal kelihatan _atuh_ kalau lihatnya di sini? Ke pantai atau ke gunung harusnya, A," ujar pemuda pendek itu. Si pirang tertawa kecil.

"Kelihatan, lah. Kan mataharinya Aa itu Eneng."

_Aduh, ini lagi_. Shoyo nyaris mau tertawa lepas mendengarnya tapi ia tahan untuk menjaga perasaan pemuda pirang itu. Meski begitu senyum di wajahnya hadir tanpa bisa ditahan, wajahnya mulai merona bukan karena malu tetapi karena menahan tawa.

"Kerjaan Aa gak ada lagi, ya, selain kuliah, ngojek, dan ngegombal?" ia balik menggoda. Pemuda bernama Kei itu terkekeh.

"Ada."

"Oh? Apa?"

"Mengagumi keindahan Neng Shoyo." Senyum Shoyo makin merekah mendengarnya. Tidak bisa tertahan, akhirnya ia tertawa kecil.

"Bener-bener, deh, Aa ini," ia mendorong gerbang rumahnya, menutupnya perlahan. "Mau jalan-jalan cari sarapan?"

Shoyo yakin barusan pemuda pirang di depannya nyaris mau melompat. Tapi ia malah berdehem dan membetulkan ritsleting jaketnya, sepertinya berusaha jaim.

"Mau banget, Neng. Apalah yang enggak buat Neng—"

"Shoyo? Kok lama banget? Kalau sudah selesai tolong bangunin Natsu!"

Keduanya terperajat.

"Iya, Bu! Sebentar!" ia menjawab. Pandangannya teralih kembali ke pemuda pirang di depannya. "Maaf, ya, A. Ditunda dulu buat lain kali sepertinya. Neng masuk dulu, ya."

Shoyo tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajah pemuda pirang itu selanjutnya karena ia langsung kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Shoyo juga tidak tahu betapa 'lain kali' darinya sudah berarti sangat besar buat pemuda pirang itu. Shoyo jelas tidak tahu kalau pemuda pirang itu tengah berjingkrak-jingkrak bahagia di depan rumahnya selepas ia masuk.

* * *

Neng Shoyo memang bilang 'lain kali', tapi sampai sekarang belum juga terlaksana. Sudah berkali-kali Kei melancarkan serangan-serangan kode ke Neng Shoyo buat menagih 'lain kali'-nya itu. Tetapi sepertinya pemuda pendek itu sedang sibuk-sibuknya kuliah. Akhir-akhir ini Kei memang sering melihatnya membawa beberapa buku tebal kalau pulang kuliah. Ia sih senang-senang saja bisa membantu pemuda pendek itu membawakannya, tapi kadang kasihan juga melihat wajahnya yang sering kali tampak kelelahan. Kei bahkan menyadari kemunculan lingkar hitam di sekeliling mata sewarna kenari miliknya.

Tapi ini sudah hari ketiga Kei tidak melihat batang hidung pemuda pendek itu. Kei berpikir mungkin Neng Shoyo pulangnya pas dia sedang tidak mangkal di pangkalan ojek, tapi bahkan setelah bertanya ke teman-temannya, mereka juga bilang tidak pernah lihat Neng Shoyo. Bahkan Kuroo yang sudah betulan keluar dari universitasnya yang sekarang dan selalu nangkring di pangkalan ojek sambil mengerjakan kumpulan soal SBMPTN pun bilang kalau ia juga tidak melihat Neng Shoyo dalam kurun waktu tiga hari ini.

Kei mulai waswas. Jangan-jangan Neng Shoyo pindah rumah tanpa bilang-bilang?

"Samperin saja ke rumahnya, Kei. Susah amat," komentar Kuroo di suatu waktu. Kei mendengus. Bukannya ia tidak pernah mempertimbangkan opsi itu, tapi ia belum siap saja kalau harus ketemu keluarganya Neng Shoyo, takut meninggalkan kesan buruk. takut kalau ternyata mereka betulan pindah rumah, serta kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang ia takuti.

"Datangi saja, Kei. Daripada kau waswas terus, 'kan," Akaashi ikut memberi saran demikian.

Akhirnya Kei menyerah dan mengikuti saran mereka. Hari ini sepulang kuliah ia berencana menyambangi kediaman Neng Shoyo buat mencari tahu kenapa pemuda pendek itu tidak kelihatan akhir-akhir ini.

Saat ini ia sudah berada di depan gerbang rumahnya Neng Shoyo. Dari penglihatannya sih sepertinya masih dihuni. Ia bernapas lega dan mencoret kemungkinan Neng Shoyo pindah rumah dari otaknya. Setelah menguatkan mental ia pun menekan bel di gerbang berwarna merah itu.

"Iya, sebentar!" Terdengar suara seorang wanita menjawabnya. Jantung Kei mulai dag-dig-dug tidak karuan, rasanya ingin lari tapi ia bertekad harus kuat.

Lalu gerbang dibuka dari dalam, seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dari baliknya.

"Ada perlu apa, dek?" tanyanya. Kei mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia membungkuk hormat sebelum bertanya.

"Anu ... Neng—eh, Shoyo-nya ada?" Wanita yang ia tebak ibunya Shoyo itu mengangguk.

"Ada, ada. Dia di kamarnya, sudah tiga hari ini meriang. Mau masuk?" Kei ingin menjawab 'MAU BANGET' keras-keras tapi ia tahan. Ia ingin meninggalkan kesan baik untuk keluarga Shoyo.

"Eh, nggak usah, Tante," jawabnya. "Titip salam saja buat Shoyo."

"Dari siapa, ya?"

"Ng ... bilang saja lekas sembuh, ditunggu di pangkalan ojek. Terima kasih, Tante. Selamat siang."

Lalu Kei membungkuk sekali lagi dan menyalakan motornya kemudian meninggalkan rumah Shoyo di detik berikutnya.

* * *

Maka Kei memutuskan untuk bersabar saja menunggu sampai Neng Shoyo kembali pulih. Ia tidak mau ambil risiko mengunjungi Neng Shoyo sekarang, apalagi dengan keadaan pemuda itu sedang sakit. Kalau ia lepas kendali dan melakukan hal yang iya-iya bisa bahaya.

Kesabarannya terbayar ketika ia melihat Neng Shoyo turun dari angkot di depan gapura kompleks pada hari keenam penungguannya. Di luar kebiasaan, Neng Shoyo berlari kecil menghampiri pangkalan ojek, dengan senyum cerah terpatri di wajah. Untung Kei sedang sendirian kali itu, ia tidak rela kalau teman-temannya melihat senyuman anugerah dari Tuhan ini.

"Aa katanya waktu itu ke rumah, ya?" ia bertanya.

"Iya, habis Neng nggak kelihatan beberapa hari. Aa 'kan jadi waswas." Tampak pemuda pendek itu tertawa kecil.

"Sekarang sudah sehat 'kan, Neng?" ia bertanya setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam. Neng Shoyo mengangguk.

"Berkat titipan salam dari Aa, Neng jadi cepat sembuh."

Wah, Neng Shoyo menggombalinya balik? Ini tidak biasa.

"Syukurlah. Aa sering-sering titip salam kalau begitu, biar Neng Shoyo sehat terus." Neng Shoyo kembali tertawa kecil. Kei tersenyum memandanginya.

"Oh, iya, A. Hari minggu besok kosong?"

**Deg.**

Jantung Kei serasa berhenti berdetak saat itu. Mungkinkah? _Mungkinkah_?

Ia berdehem, berusaha kalem.

"Iya. Kenapa, Neng?"

"Mau jalan sama Neng? Ada film bagus yang kepingin Neng tonton—lho, A?!"

Kei pingsan di tempat.


	4. Dia Milikku part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama pernah bilang, kalau ada kesempatan, raih! Karena belum tentu kesempatan yang sama akan datang buat kedua kalinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu milik Haruichi Furudate, tidak ada keuntungan pribadi yang saya ambil dari menulis fiksi ini selain kesenangan dan hiburan semata. Judul _chapter_ ini diambil dari lagu Yovie  & Nuno berjudul serupa.

Empat figur itu kasak-kusuk tidak jelas. Duduk melingkar di pangkalan ojek kompleks Karasuno dengan wajah mencurigakan. Sesekali terdengar bisikan semacam 'jangan lupa bawa tali!' juga 'pengaman perlu? Kotak tisu?' dan bisikan-bisikan lain yang demi kemaslahatan bersama harus disensor karena bisa mengakibatkan fiksi ini naik _rating_ jadi dewasa.

Tarik napas. Buang. Tariiiiik. Buaaaang.

"Anu—" Sosok pirang itu menginterupsi debat panas perkara strategi perang yang sedang dilakukan empat figur itu (lebih tepatnya tiga figur plus satu mayat hidup yang dipaksa berpartisipasi). Mereka semua terperajat.

"—Oh, Kei! Pagi yang indah! Gimana kabarmu? Masih bisulan?" Si jambul burung hantu membalikkan badannya, niat hati basa-basi tapi gagal dengan menyedihkan. Sosok pirang yang dipanggil Kei itu memijat dahinya pusing.

"Aku cuma mau kasih saran, kalau mau membicarakan orang sebaiknya jangan pas ada orangnya. Strategi kalian kebongkar semua," katanya. Lalu ngeloyor pergi tanpa mengacuhkan tiga wajah kaget yang terarah kepadanya.

 _Nggak usah sok terkejut begitu bisa kali!_ Kei ngedumel dalam hati. Memang penyakitnya trio sinting itu sedang kumat jadi mendramatisir keadaan merupakan hal yang wajib dilakukan. Kasihan Akaashi terjebak di tengah predator-predator alay itu cuma karena dia pacarnya Bokuto.

Pasalnya mereka memang betulan membicarakannya tadi. Lebih tepatnya membicarakan strategi kencan untuknya dan Neng Shoyo hari Minggu besok.

Ah ... kencan, ya?

* * *

 

Kei menghela napas. Ia berjalan di bawah terik matahari, tangannya menjinjing kantong kresek berisi belanjaan sang bunda. Bungsu Tsukishima itu habis disuruh beli beberapa rempah ke warungnya Pak Takeda. Kei tidak bawa motor karena jaraknya juga tidak jauh, cuma berbeda gang dengan rumahnya, jadi lebih baik jalan kaki.

Pikirannya kembali mengawang. Memikirkan kencannya dengan Neng Shoyo lusa nanti. Sebenarnya dibilang kencan juga sepertinya bukan. Neng Shoyo hanya mengajaknya nonton film. Kei merasa dirinya kegeeran kalau menganggap Neng Shoyo mengajaknya kencan.

_Eh, tapi Neng Shoyo bilangnya 'jalan', 'kan? Bolehlah berharap sedikit._

Pikirannya makin ruwet ketika mengingat kalau teman-temannya tahu perkara ini. Kei cukup kenyang dengan kegilaan mereka semua jadi ia sebisa mungkin ingin melindungi Neng Shoyo biar nggak kecipratan sial karena bergaul dengan trio sinting itu.

Kei sebenarnya tidak niat cerita ke siapa-siapa, tapi ketika Akaashi curiga karena kelakuannya jadi aneh (iya, Kei paling nggak bisa berlaku biasa saja kalau habis ketemu Neng Shoyo) dan menginterogasinya, akhirnya ketahuan kalau dia mau kencan dengan Neng Shoyo hari Minggu besok. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tenang-tenang saja tadinya, karena Akaashi itu bisa dipercaya.

Kesalahan terbesar Kei adalah melupakan kalau Akaashi dan Bokuto sudah jadian. Jadi, ya, sekali Akaashi cerita ke Bokuto, si jambul burung hantu itu langsung ember cerita ke dua teman sintingnya. Kei harus buat catatan mental buat mengingatkan diri sendiri supaya jangan pernah, sekalipun jangan pernah, menyimpan rahasia di Bokuto.

Kalau sudah begini, rasa gugupnya karena mau kencan dengan Neng Shoyo sudah tertutupi rasa khawatir trio sinting itu bakal menguntit dan bikin kencannya berantakan.

* * *

Kei mematut penampilannya di depan cermin, membetulkan bentuk kerah kemejanya, merapikan sisiran rambutnya (meski percuma karena dari lahir memang selalu acak-acakan). Kalau sebelumnya ia merasa lebih ke khawatir daripada gugup, sekarang rasa gugupnya kembali dengan intensitas berlipat-lipat. Ia sudah beberapa kali bolak-balik kamar mandi buat membuang hajat gara-gara perutnya mules.

Setelah bermenit-menit memandangi pantulan bayangannya di cermin, akhirnya Kei memutuskan kalau ia sudah kelihatan cukup pantas buat bersanding sama Neng Shoyo. Ia menghembuskan napas, meraih kunci motor lalu berangkat menuju kediaman Neng Shoyo.

Apa yang terjadi, terjadilah.

Setibanya di sana, Neng Shoyo tampak sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang dengan gaya khasnya. Kaos tanpa lengan, celana jeans dan sepatu sneakers putih. Mau berapa kali pun melihat Neng Shoyo berpenampilan seperti itu, Kei tidak akan pernah bosan. Dan tidak akan pernah terbiasa karena demi Tuhan tangan Neng Shoyo itu mulus sekali. Kaos tanpa lengan itu jadi ujian terbesar buat Kei.

"Kenapa, A, ngeliat sampai segitunya?" Neng Shoyo bertanya. Kei buru-buru kembali ke realita.

"Habisnya Neng Shoyo _geulis_ _pisan_ , Aa jadi terpana." Neng Shoyo tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Aa juga ganteng kok. Cocok pake kemeja itu."

Kei rasanya kepingin meledak di tempat. Neng Shoyo itu memang top sekali kalo urusannya menggoda iman Kei.

"N-Neng, udah yuk ah berangkat, nanti telat." Kei mengibarkan bendera putih, kalau dilanjutkan sesi gombal-menggombalnya bisa-bisa ia yang kalah lalu pingsan lagi.

* * *

Kei kecewa. _Ke_. _Tje_. _Wa_.

Dikiranya Neng Shoyo ngajak nonton film romantis atau film horor—yang mana pun nggak masalah, yang penting bisa modus sok terharu atau sok melindungi—eh ternyata nonton film _superhero_. Ia menangis dalam hati sambil memakan berondong jagungnya, terpuruk karena gagal modus. Neng Shoyo tidak memperhatikan karena asyik mengikuti jalan cerita.

Tapi kalau begini bisa membuat Neng Shoyo bahagia, Kei rela deh.

Akhirnya Kei berpasrah jiwa dan ikut menonton film itu. Lumayan seru sebetulnya, tapi ya mau sampai lebaran monyet pun enggak bisa cari momen pas buat modus kalau film yang ditonton isinya dua cowok berkostum _spandex_ adu jotos (otaknya memang modus terus isinya). Namun baru beberapa menit ia fokus mengikuti film, Kei merasakan ada tangan yang menyenggol tangan kanannya.

**Mak. MAAAAK.**

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Berhubung orang yang ada di sebelah kanannya itu Neng Shoyo, berarti ini tangan Neng Shoyo, 'kan? Iya, 'kan? IYA, 'KAN?!

Kei tidak berani melihat langsung.

Mama pernah bilang, kalau ada kesempatan, raih! Karena belum tentu kesempatan yang sama akan datang buat kedua kalinya.

Kei cuma berusaha berbakti kepada orang tua dengan menuruti petuahnya. Dengan semangat 45, ia mencoba menggenggam tangan itu. Tidak ada perlawanan. Kei mulai merasa perutnya mules lagi.

Beberapa detik berlalu, tapi masih tidak ada perlawanan dari tangan yang ia genggam. Kei menganggap itu sebagai lampu hijau. Kepala pirang itu menoleh ke samping, ke arah Neng Shoyo, memandangi wajahnya. Yang dipandangi sadar lalu menatapnya balik, mengulas senyum di bibir tipisnya.

(Kei sudah kepingin teriak-teriak seperti _fujoshi_ melihat _hint_ OTP.)

Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Kei sama sekali tidak berminat memutus kontak matanya dengan Neng Shoyo. Ia membalas senyum Neng Shoyo dengan senyum yang (ia anggap) paling ganteng, sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga ia tidak terlihat seperti kuda kebelet kawin. Pemuda manis itu hanya tertawa kecil dan kembali fokus ke filmnya, tangannya memakan berondong jagung yang tadi terabaikan.

Kei cuma senyum-senyum melihatnya.

Eh, tunggu.

KALAU TANGAN NENG SHOYO DIPAKAI BUAT MAKAN BERONDONG, INI TANGAN SIAPA?!

Kikikan pelan di belakang punggungnya jadi jawaban. Kei langsung menoleh dengan beringas. Bisa ditebak, ada empat makhluk di jejeran bangku belakangnya. Satu kepala abu-abu dengan tinggi menjulang, satu kepala jambul burung hantu, satu kepala jigrak, dan satunya lagi manusia berwajah datar yang ekspresi wajahnya seperti kepingin mati.

Pantes tangannya segede papan penggilesan! Ternyata itu tangannya Lev. Kei bersumpah kalau ia terlahir lagi nanti, hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan adalah membunuh pemuda bermata kucing itu.

Kei menghela napas, kencannya hari ini akan lebih merepotkan dari yang ia kira.

* * *

Filmnya sudah selesai, Kei dan Neng Shoyo sedang berjalan keluar dari bioskop sambil membicarakan jalan ceritanya tadi. Begitu sudut matanya menangkap empat sosok yang ia kenal, Kei langsung mendorong Neng Shoyo buat keluar duluan.

"Duluan saja, Neng. Tunggu Aa di luar. Aa kebelet mau ke toilet,"katanya, menjawab wajah heran Neng Shoyo. Pemuda berambut jingga itu tidak terlihat curiga dan menurut saja.

Kei langsung menghampiri gerombolan pembuat ulah itu.

" _Jadi_ ," Lev langsung merinding mendengar nada bicara Kei, biarpun ia lebih tinggi bersenti-senti dari sosok pirang itu, tapi Kei punya aura menyeramkan kalau matanya sudah menyipit, "kalian ngapain di sini?"

"K-Kami cuma kepingin bantu biar kencanmu lancar, kok..." aku Lev. Kei memutar bola matanya.

"Yang ada kalian malah bakal bikin kencanku berantakan. Dan apa-apaan pula tadi? Ngapain kau nyelipin tanganmu ke sampingku?!"

"I-itu, tadinya aku mau mancing biar kamu megang tangan Neng Shoyo. Rencananya aku mau langsung narik tanganku begitu kau ngerasa ada yang nyentuh tanganmu, tapi ternyata Kei langsung nyamber tanganku."

 _Lagi masak nggak bisa bedain mana tangan gue mana tangan gebetan sendiri? Payah!_ Lev ngedumel dalam hati.

"Ya sudahlah, yang sudah kejadian biarkan kejadian. Yang penting sekarang kalian pulang."

"Tapi—"

"Pulang."

"Kei—"

" **Pu-lang** ," Kei memberikan penekanan lebih di perintahnya. "Katanya temen? Dukung aku buat deketin Neng Shoyo, lah."

Bokuto buka mulut, "Tapi justru itu—"

"Nggak. Kalian nggak bisa bantu. Aku bisa kencan dengan benar jadi tidak perlu bantuan kalian kali ini."

Bokuto baru mau membuka mulut lagi ketika Akaashi menyikutnya pelan.

"Sudahlah, benar kata Kei. Kita harus pulang. Lagian kalian aku kasih tahu nggak pernah mau dengerin, sih."

"Tapi Akaashi—"

"Bokuto- _san_ , pulang. Atau kita putus."

 _Mamam_. Bokuto langsung berlutut memohon ampunan. Akhirnya mereka sepakat buat pulang. Kei bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

Begitu bisa memastikan kalau mereka benar-benar pulang, Kei langsung keluar menyusul Neng Shoyo. Sosok pendek itu tampak sedang duduk di salah satu kursi panjang sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Neng." Kepala jingga itu mendongak, tersenyum.

"Oh, sudah, A?"

"Sudah. Yuk, mau ke mana habis ini?"

"Jalan-jalan aja, A. Jam makan siang masih agak lama."

Akhirnya mereka jalan-jalan tidak jelas di dalam _mall_. Melihat-lihat baju tanpa ada minat buat membeli, masuk ke toko buku dan cuma membaca sembarang buku yang sudah dibuka. Meski tidak jelas begitu, tapi Kei senang. Karena Neng Shoyo jadi lebih banyak bicara. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, warna kesukaan Neng Shoyo, merek baju langganan Neng Shoyo, juga cerita-cerita soal kuliahnya.

Neng Shoyo mungkin tidak sadar, tapi Kei cuma separo mendengarkan karena ia terlalu fokus memandangi pemuda pendek itu. Memandangi gerak bibirnya, memandangi gerakan tangannya kalau menjelaskan, memandangi rambutnya yang mengembang seperti gula kapas, dan hal-hal lain yang tidak signifikan tapi selalu membuat Kei salah fokus.

Sesi jalan-jalan diakhiri ketika perut mereka mulai berdendang minta diisi. Sudah jam makan siang, Kei dan Neng Shoyo berbelok ke salah satu restoran cepat saji buat mengisi perut. Neng Shoyo menolak ketika mau ditraktir, katanya sudah cukup Kei tidak mau dibayar kalau mengantarnya pulang, ia tidak mau merepotkan lebih jauh.

_Ah, Neng, padahal kalau buat Neng mah apa juga Aa kasih._

Setelah memesan dan membayar makanan masing-masing, mereka duduk di salah satu meja. Sengaja memilih yang dekat jendela biar bisa melihat pemandangan di luar, meski pemandangannya juga hanya jalan raya yang dipadati kendaraan.

Tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi karena mereka berdua sama-sama kelaparan. Bahkan Kei yang biasanya salah fokus memandangi Neng Shoyo kali ini makan dengan khusuk. Keduanya asyik dengan makanan masing-masing.

"Hinata?"

Hingga akhirnya sebuah suara memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Neng Shoyo menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelimis berjalan menghampirinya. Pemuda itu lebih tinggi dari Neng Shoyo tapi sepertinya lebih pendek dari Kei. Tangannya membawa baki berisi makanan pesanannya.

"Kau ngapain di sini?" tanya sosok itu. Nada bicaranya bikin sebal, Kei tidak tahu kenapa. Fakta kalau ia berani mengganggu mereka saja sudah membuatnya kesal.

"Makan, lah. Matamu tidak bisa melihatnya?" jawab Neng Shoyo. Sepertinya Neng Shoyo juga sebal pada orang itu, nada bicaranya sama sekali berbeda dengan yang ia gunakan kalau ngobrol dengan Kei.

"Siapa ini?" tanya orang itu lagi. Kei mulai kesal karena orang itu banyak tanya, tapi juga bertekad buat mengintimidasi. Ia bangkit berdiri, ternyata benar ia lebih tinggi dari orang itu. Mata orang itu menyipit tidak suka.

"Tsukishima." Kei mengulurkan tangan buat basa-basi, siapa tahu bisa sekalian meremukkan tangan orang itu kalau ada kesempatan.

"Oh," orang itu menyimpan bakinya di meja mereka, sama sekali mengabaikan tangan Kei yang terulur. Kali ini mata Kei yang menyipit tidak suka.

"Aku Kageyama. Kalian tidak keberatan kan kalau aku bergabung?"

Wah, wah. Ini namanya deklarasi perang.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo! Maafkan _update_ -nya sore banget karena sesungguhnya saya lagi agak _hectic_ ngurus tugas akhir huhuhu
> 
> Sama saya mau libur _update_ dulu seminggu, jadi minggu depan (Rabu, 31 Mei 2017) saya nggak bakal _update_ karena di minggu itu saya ada UAS dan juga lagi ngebut nyelesein tugas akhir. Mohon pengertiannya /w\
> 
> Saya akan _update_ lagi dua minggu dari sekarang. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya!


	5. Dia Milikku part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netra madunya kembali menangkap bulan sabit yang samar-samar mulai muncul di tengah lembayung sore, sepertinya ingin bertemu mentari yang nyaris hilang di batas cakrawala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu milik Haruichi Furudate, tidak ada keuntungan pribadi yang saya ambil dari menulis fiksi ini selain kesenangan dan hiburan semata. Judul chapter ini diambil dari lagu Yovie & Nuno berjudul serupa. Warning: seriyus mode.

Mata sewarna madu itu masih menolak buat menutup, padahal hari sudah hampir pagi. Sosok pirang itu menghela napas, melirik jendela kamar yang gordennya tersibak separuh, menatap bulan sabit yang samar-samar bisa ia lihat di antara cahaya lampu di luar.

_Apaan, nih, komik shojo?_

Kei mendengus sebal. Sejak pulang kencannya dengan Neng Shoyo dia jadi melankolis begini. Sejak kapan dia suka melihat bulan di penghujung malam coba? Meski ia sering diasosiasikan dengan benda langit satu itu gara-gara nama keluarganya, Kei tidak pernah merasakan adanya hubungan khusus antara dirinya dengan benda bulat itu.

Ini semua gara-gara si cowok berwajah masam itu—ya meski Kei tidak bisa mencibir lebih jauh berhubung wajahnya sendiri juga masam—kencan mereka jadi berakhir dengan ... aneh? Tidak, tidak, tidak masuk kategori gagal karena toh tidak ada hal tidak mengenakkan yang terjadi, tapi ya itu, aneh.

* * *

 

"Sekali lagi maaf ya, A, gara-gara temenku yang itu jadinya suasana kita nggak enak..."

Neng Shoyo lagi-lagi minta maaf. Mereka sudah sampai di rumahnya Neng Shoyo, sosok pendek itu turun perlahan dari motor Kei.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Neng. Itu temen apa? Kuliah?" tanya Kei, sekalian kepo. Ia perlu waspada terhadap cowok berambut kelimis itu, auranya bikin sakit perut (atau itu gara-gara Kei makan sambel kebanyakan, ya?).

"Iya, beda jurusan, sih, tapi gara-gara suatu hal kami jadi saling kenal."

Mata Kei langsung berkilat. Suatu hal?

"Oh—bukan apa-apa kok, cuma dulu waktu ospek kami satu kelompok." Neng Shoyo sadar dan buru-buru mengklarifikasi.

"Eh, ya enggak apa-apa sih, Neng, nggak ngejelasin juga nggak apa. Aa jadi nggak enak, padahal bukan siapa-siapanya Neng," ujar Kei. Dirinya sendiri kaget kenapa dia bilang begitu, padahal sama sekali nggak ada niat mau merendahkan diri seperti itu.

"Oh ... ya. Ya sudah ya, A. Neng masuk dulu." Neng Shoyo tersenyum seperti biasa tetapi di saat bersamaan juga terlihat muram. Ia buru-buru membalikkan badan dan menarik gerbang rumahnya terbuka.

"Anu, Neng—" Kei kepingin menahan sosok kecil itu buat pergi, tapi gerbangnya keburu ditutup.

 _Shit_ , dia salah ngomong kah?

* * *

Sudah tiga hari sejak kencannya dengan Neng Shoyo dan mereka belum pernah bertemu lagi. Karena Kei juga sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan jarang mangkal, juga jadwal mereka yang sepertinya jarang cocok sehingga benar-benar tidak pernah kebetulan bertemu.

Dipikir-pikir, Kei baru sadar kalau dia betul-betul tidak tahu banyak soal Neng Shoyo. Selain perkara _basic_ semacam dia kuliah di mana dan jurusan apa, juga hal-hal kecil seperti warna kesukaan dan _brand_ pakaian langganan, di luar itu Kei betulan tidak tahu apa-apa soal Neng Shoyo.

Nomor hp misalnya. Kei baru ngeh kalau dia tidak punya nomor hp Neng Shoyo (karena memang tidak pernah minta) ketika sebelum kencan, rencananya setelah kencan mereka selesai Kei mau minta nomor hp-nya tapi apa daya keadaannya tidak mendukung. Hal-hal lain yang tidak ia ketahui adalah tanggal lahir, golongan darah, nomor sepatu, lingkar dada—

—eh buat apa dia perlu ukuran yang itu. Nggak, nggak.

Hari itu, hari keempat Kei yang dilalui tanpa bertemu Neng Shoyo, akhirnya si pemuda pirang kembali mangkal di pangkalan ojek. Maklum, UAS-nya sudah kelar jadi sudah bisa nyantai. Sosok tinggi itu mengerutkan dahinya saat sampai di pangkalan ojek karena ada motor yang tidak ia kenal.

"Halooo, Tooru _desu_."

Kecurigaannya terbukti saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat di sana. Pemuda itu tampak menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Kei langsung mendelik ke Kuroo yang ada di situ, meminta jawaban.

"Oh—ini Tooru, teman di kampus lamaku. Katanya dia mau ngojek buat beberapa hari menggantikanku."

"Kenapa juga kau perlu digantikan?"

"Sebentar lagi 'kan SBMPTN jadi aku mau fokus belajar dulu. Lagian dia minta diajari materi kuliah semester lalu jadi bakalan menginap di rumahku beberapa hari."

Bah, kata orang yang keluar dari teknik mesin cuma karena _bosan_ padahal nilainya selalu bagus. Kei mendengus menanggapinya.

"Terus kenapa kau masih di sini? Sana pulang kalau mau belajar, meski tidak akan bikin banyak perbedaan sih palingan di rumah juga kau tidur," ujarnya. Kuroo cuma tertawa garing mendengarnya.

"Ooh, jadi dia yang kau ceritakan itu, Tetsu? Hmm, hmm..." Tiba-tiba si rambut cokelat bersuara, ia memandangi Kei dari atas sampai bawah, menganalisa. Kei kembali melotot ke arah pemuda berambut jigrak itu.

**Kau ngomong apa ke dia?**

"Ah, iya. Waktu itu tidak sengaja bertemu di _mall_ sepulang kami menguntitmu," akunya. Kei menghela napas. Perkara hidupnya tidak bisa lebih bocor lagi dari ini, 'kan? Sampai temannya Kuroo saja tahu soal dirinya dan Neng Shoyo. Ini membuatnya bertekad dalam hati buat memilih teman lebih ketat. Seketat celananya Superman kalau perlu.

"Keren, ya, tapi. Kau sudah bisa mengajaknya kencan. Sudah PDKT berapa lama?" tanya cowok bernama Tooru itu, merangsek mendekati Kei dan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu pemuda itu. "Aku bisa bantu, lho. Begini-begini aku populer di kalangan cewek."

Kei menepis tangannya. _Lo kira lo doang yang sering dapat cokelat kalau 14 Februari datang? Jangan samain level sama gue, ya. Cuih._

"Maaf tapi aku tidak perlu bantuan." Wajah songong dipasang dengan intensitas maksimal.

"Ooooh, kerennya..." ujar Tooru, tersenyum mengejek. Kei makin sebal dengan eksistensi manusia itu. Kuroo kalau nyari teman nggak bisa yang nyelow sedikit apa? Heran sama semua koleksi temannya cowok itu. Kalau bukan yang punya tampang sengak setengah mampus ya berarti yang aneh nyentrik suka pakai _eyeliner_ hitam tebal-tebal di pelupuk mata biar kelihatan _edgy_.

Ya dirinya juga termasuk yang tampangnya sengak setengah mampus sih.

"Tooru, jangan ganggu Kei, dia kalau marah serem, lho. Jangan aneh-aneh sementara kau cuma ngegantiin posisiku ngojek, ya."

"Oke, oke."

Tapi ekspresi mukanya sama sekali nggak oke, apa-apaan senyum sinis itu woy? Kei mulai kesal. Rasanya hidup sedang mengujinya habis-habisan dengan mendatangkan sosok nyebelin ini saat dia lagi ada masalah sama Neng Shoyo. Tolonglah, ia sudah cukup lelah ngegalauin kelanjutan hubungannya sama Neng Shoyo, enggak usah ditambahin eksistensi manusia ngeselin ini. Meski tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Kei merasa dirinya harus ekstra waspada juga terhadapnya.

Firasatnya terbukti saat keesokan harinya ia disambut wajah khawatir Bokuto di pangkalan ojek. Apaan lagi ini.

"Oh, Kei! Kau terlambat, lho."

"Terlambat apa? Aku tidak punya jam kerja buat ngojek," ia menghela napas, melepas helm-nya lalu duduk di tempat kosong sebelah Bokuto.

"Kau yakin mau duduk-duduk sekarang?" tanya Bokuto. Kei memutar bola matanya, meraih botol minum di sampingnya dan meneguk isinya tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Bokuto. Memangnya kenapa kalau ia duduk-duduk sekarang? Pamali? Ini bukan pintu rumah jadi enggak apa-apa lah duduk di sini.

"Neng Shoyo barusan dianter pulang sama temennya Kuroo itu, lho. Nggak apa-apa tuh?"

BRUSH!

"HAH?!"

Tuh, 'kan. TUH KAN. ASDFGHJKL.

Kei betulan marah sekarang. Apa-apaan ini, si Tooru itu mau mengadakan boikot? Kurang asem. Ia membanting botol plastik di tangannya dengan dramatis.

Baru saja berniat nyusulin mereka, manusia yang sedang dikutuk Kei sudah kembali ke pangkalan ojek. Masih dengan wajah songongnya yang kemarin. Kei menatapnya tajam.

"Apa masalahmu?" desisnya. Tooru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Tidak ada tuh," ia menjawab ringan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau—"

"—Mengantar 'Neng' Shoyo- _mu_? Eeeh, kau marah? Tidak boleh, lho, posesif seperti itu. Kau 'kan belum siapa-siapanya, ingat?"

Kei sudah kepingin menonjok wajah menyebalkan itu. Ia baru tahu ada orang yang bisa lebih brengsek daripada Kuroo. Meski kesal setengah mati sampai tangannya gemetar ingin melayangkan tinju, tapi ia juga merasa kata-kata Tooru ada benarnya. Memangnya dia siapa, melarang-larang Neng Shoyo dengan orang lain.

_Cih. Rasanya kok seperti kalah sebelum bertarung._

Tooru tertawa kecil, memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan pulang ke rumahnya Kuroo.

* * *

Akaashi menatapnya khawatir. Tampangnya Kei makin parah gara-gara masalah dengan Tooru. Kalau sebelumnya Kei cuma khawatir karena Neng Shoyo yang tampak murung sehabis kencan mereka, sekarang ditambah rasa rendah diri yang menekan habis-habisan. Kata-katanya Tooru yang bilang kalau Kei bukan siapa-siapanya Neng Shoyo terus bergaung dalam kepalanya.

"Kei ... kalau kau sebegitu khawatirnya, bicarakan dengan Shoyo lah. Ini 'kan menyangkut kalian berdua, mana bisa diselesaikan seorang diri?" ujarnya. Kei mendengus.

"Iya, benar kata Akaashi- _san_ , bicarakan dengan orangnya langsung. Siapa tahu kau memang selama ini kegeeran," Tooru ikut menimpali. Akaashi dan Kei serentak menatapnya tajam. Tooru tertawa seperti biasa meski dalam hati mulai ketakutan karena pertama kalinya dipelototi Akaashi.

"Masalahmu apa, sih? Datang-datang main rebut gebetan orang. Biarpun kau temannya Kuroo bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya di sini, lho," ujar Bokuto. Tooru hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya tertarik karena _Chibi-chan_ itu ternyata manis sekali—oh, baru saja diomongin. Tuh, Neng Shoyo-mu." Telunjuk Tooru mengarah ke jalan raya. Memang betul sosok pendek itu sedang berjalan ke arah pangkalan ojek setelah turun dari angkot.

_Aduh, kenapa mesti sekarang._

Kei merasa isi perutnya langsung bergolak tidak nyaman. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menatap langsung sosok berambut jingga itu saat yang bersangkutan sampai di pangkalan ojek.

"Oh, Chibi- _chan_!" Si kampret Tooru malah langsung menyapa dengan tidak tahu dirinya. "Ngojek? Aku kosong, nih."

"Oh ... Ng..." Tampak iris sewarna kenari itu melirik kepala pirang di sudut sana. Tooru tertawa kecil, mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kei sedang tidak ingin narik sepertinya. Mari jangan paksa dia, sepertinya sedang ada masalah."

"O—Oh, oke kalau begitu. Boleh, Tooru- _san_."

"Siip! Oke, kita jalan—"

**Tuk.**

Tooru mengusap belakang kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sosok pirang yang bahkan tidak repot-repot sembunyi tangan setelah melempar batu ke arahnya. Wajah bungsu Tsukishima itu dipenuhi aura hitam yang mengintimidasi.

"Jangan bercanda, ya. Apa-apaan itu, 'Chibi- _chan'_ , kau kira kau siapa? Baru kenal dua hari sudah berani memanggilnya seperti itu," desisnya pelan.

Tooru mencium bau bahaya di depan tapi masih nekat buat menantang. Kei berdiri menghampirinya, memasang wajah paling songong yang ia punya.

"Kenapa, Kei? Kau tidak suka? Padahal kau bukan—"

"—Bukan siapa-siapanya Neng Shoyo? _Heh_ ," Kei mencibir. "Aku ini ojek pribadinya Neng Shoyo!" ia menepuk dadanya keras-keras.

**Hah.**

"K—Kei..."

"Masih tidak mengerti? Kubilang aku ojek pribadinya Neng Shoyo!"

"Pffft—hahaha!" dan Tooru tertawa lepas sampai terpingkal-pingkal. Ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit sambil terus-terusan tertawa, sesekali menyeka air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya karena ia tertawa terlalu keras.

Singkat cerita Tooru akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan menjelaskan kalau ia tidak betul-betul suka dengan Neng Shoyo. Ia cuma penasaran soal Kei dan ingin menjahilinya sedikit, siapa sangka ternyata Kei lebih mudah tersengat daripada yang ia duga. Dalam tahap ini Kei sudah betul-betul kepingin membenamkan kepala cokelat itu ke kubangan lumpur terdekat saking kesalnya—meski jauh dalam hatinya ia juga lega karena satu masalah bisa selesai.

Tinggal masalah yang satunya.

"Ya sudah, sana antar Neng Shoyo- _mu_. Sudah sore, nih," pemuda berambut cokelat itu mendorong punggung Kei. Neng Shoyo yang sedari tadi cuma diam memperhatikan pun tersenyum canggung kepadanya.

Mereka menghabiskan perjalanan menuju rumah Neng Shoyo dengan kebisuan. Memang banyak yang ingin Kei bicarakan tapi rasanya itu bisa menunggu nanti, karena ia merasa kesunyian seperti ini yang paling cocok buat mengisi kesenggangan di antara mereka.

(Terlebih karena Neng Shoyo tumben-tumbenan memegangi pinggangnya, jadi Kei tidak mau merusak suasana.)

Netra madunya kembali menangkap bulan sabit yang samar-samar mulai muncul di tengah lembayung sore, sepertinya ingin bertemu mentari yang nyaris hilang di batas cakrawala.

* * *

Kei sedang menikmati pagi yang lumayan indah di pangkalan ojek. Cuaca cerah dan burung-burung (punya tetangga) berkicau bersahutan. Ia menyeruput kopi panasnya sedikit dan kembali meletakkan gelasnya ke samping, ia masih sendirian jadi suasana hening begini sangat ia hargai karena kalau sudah muncul teman-temannya ketenangan jiwa hanyalah mitos semata, untung si kampret Tooru itu sudah pensiun dari menggantikan Kuroo. Matanya menatap berkeliling, mulai dari jalan raya yang masih lengang sampai kucing-kucing yang asyik berkutat di tempat sampah untuk mencari sisa makanan.

Dan matanya menemukan sosok kecil tengah berlari dari kejauhan.

Itu ... Neng Shoyo?

Ia bergegas meraih helm dan memakainya, lalu melompat ke atas motor dan menyalakan mesinnya. Detik berikutnya ia sudah melaju menghampiri sosok itu.

"Kenapa, Neng? Ada kelas pagi?"

"Iya," Neng Shoyo menjawab di sela napasnya yang terengah-engah. Dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya ia bangun terlambat, atau jadwal kelasnya yang muncul dadakan. Kehidupan kuliah memang indah.

"Ya sudah yuk, Aa anter."

"Makasih, A!"

Neng Shoyo pun naik ke jok penumpang dan memakai helm yang disodorkan Kei. Hari ini, untuk yang pertama kalinya Kei bakal mengantarkan Neng Shoyo ke kampus! Duh, jadi doki-doki. Apa yang bakal ada di pikiran orang ya kalau melihat mereka boncengan?

Hus, hus, palingan juga disangka ojek (karena memang dirinya ojek).

Kei buru-buru kembali ke realita dan langsung tancap gas keluar kompleks perumahan menuju kampus Neng Shoyo.

* * *

"Sekali lagi makasih ya, A. Neng jadi enggak telat berkat Aa," Neng Shoyo menyodorkan helm yang tadi dipakai. Kei mengangguk-angguk senang.

"Buat Neng _mah_ mau ke mana aja juga Aa anterin!" Kei mengacungkan jempolnya. Neng Shoyo cuma ketawa mendengarnya. Pagi-pagi sudah sarapan gombal.

"Oh, iya, A," Neng Shoyo merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan secarik kertas, "itu nomor hp Neng. Neng baru sadar kita belum tukaran nomer pas tadi pagi mau minta nelpon minta anter tapi nggak ada kontak Aa di HP Neng."

"O-Oh! Makasih, Neng! Aa mau minta tapi keadaannya nggak mendukung terus, hehe." Neng Shoyo tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Nanti telepon atau sms Neng, ya! Biar Neng bisa nyimpen nomer Aa."

"Oh, siap. Apa sih yang enggak buat—"

"Woy, mau sampai kapan gombal-gombalan terus! Kelas mulai sepuluh menit lagi, _boke_! Buruan sini!"

Kei menoleh ke sumber suara. Si rambut kelimis itu lagi. Apa-apaan manggil Neng Shoyo _boke_ begitu? Kurang ajar.

"Berisik, Bakayama!" Neng Shoyo menimpali sebentar, lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Kei yang tampak kaget mendengar Neng Shoyo mengeluarkan panggilan mengejek, "A, Neng kuliah dulu, ya. Sampai ketemu nanti."

"Iya, iya, sampai ketemu nanti. Ayo jalan, _aho_ -Hinata!" sosok kelimis itu berjalan menjauh. Neng Shoyo berlari menyusulnya dan mendaratkan pukulan ringan di kepala pemuda itu. Mereka tampak terus-terusan adu mulut sambil jalan.

Tanpa Neng Shoyo sadari, Kageyama melirik ke arah Kei yang masih membeku di lapangan parkir kampus. Pemuda berambut hitam kelimis itu tersenyum mengejek. Wajahnya seolah bilang 'aku yang menang'.

Kei mendengus. Jadi yang kemarin itu betulan deklarasi perang.

 


	6. Simfoni Hitam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namun selalu aku bertanya, adakah aku di hatimu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu milik Haruichi Furudate, tidak ada keuntungan pribadi yang saya ambil dari menulis fiksi ini selain kesenangan dan hiburan semata. Judul chapter ini diambil dari lagu Sherina berjudul serupa. Warning: (masih) seriyus mode.

"A..."

"Iya, Neng? Kenapa? Joknya kurang empuk, ya?"

"Bukan—"

"Aa kurang cepet bawa motornya? Sip, lah. Kita ngebut—"

"—Eh, jangan! Lagian bukan itu."

"Terus apa, Neng?"

"... Neng mau kapan dipulangin? Kita udah muter-muter kompleks lima balikan, lho."

* * *

Kei sadar sesadar-sadarnya kalau dia itu kelihatan desperet banget. Gara-gara deklarasi perang dari si rambut kelimis—siapa itu namanya, Swageyama?—dia jadi merasa harus semakin gencar PDKT ke Neng Shoyo kalau mau hubungannya berkembang. Kei tidak mau kalau jadi ojek pribadi terus. Kan enggak lucu kalau nanti dia kalah saing dan Neng Shoyo malah jadian sama si Kageyama itu terus dia masih harus nganter-jemput Neng Shoyo tiap mereka pulang kencan. Amit-amit. Membayangkan Neng Shoyo jadian sama orang lain saja sudah bikin Kei galau tujuh turunan, apalagi kalau betulan kejadian. Mending Kei minggat ke London nyusul Akiteru. Ngapain kek gitu di sana, ngojek kek, ngamen di Buckingham Palace kek, yang penting jauh-jauh dari penyebab patah hati.

Kei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Nggak boleh patah semangat sebelum usaha! Biar alay begini dia punya tampang memadai. Ya seenggaknya kalau dia mau bikin pesta dansa ala pangeran di cerita dongeng buat nyari jodoh masih bakal ada yang mau dateng, lah. Seenggaknya. Soal dapet jodoh atau enggak, itu beda urusan.

"Kei, Neng Shoyo pulang tuh!" seru Bokuto, membuyarkan lamunannya. Benar saja, pemuda manis yang diam-diam Kei kasih julukan matahari itu kelihatan sedang berjalan ke arahnya setelah turun dari angkot dan membayar ongkos.

Oke, hari ini dia harus bisa ngobrol banyak sama Neng Shoyo. Demi cinta dan keadilan!

"Neng, bensin Aa abis nih. Aa anter pulangnya jalan kaki aja, ya?" ujarnya begitu Neng Shoyo sampai di pangkalan ojek. Neng Shoyo sendiri cuma ngangkat sebelah alisnya dan masang wajah heran.

"Itu di warung sebelah 'kan jualan bensin, A. Neng bayarin, ya—"

"—Atau Neng mau Aa gendong?" Terdengar bunyi tamparan keras ketika Bokuto menepuk jidatnya sendiri. _Diem lu, jambul. Lo nggak tau apa ini pertempuran hidup dan mati?!_

Neng Shoyo sendiri makin heran. Setelah kemarin dia dibawa muter-muter kompleks selama dua jam lebih padahal waktu tempuh dari depan sampai rumahnya itu cuma lima menit, sekarang ini.

"Ya udah nggak apa, A. Neng jalan sendiri aja—"

"—Weh, jangan! Nanti kalau ada yang nyulik gimana? Pokoknya Aa anter!"

"Kalau mau pinjem motorku boleh, kok, Kei—" Bokuto buka mulut dan langsung dihadiahi pelototan maut. Alis tipisnya Kei berkerut dan matanya menyipit tajam. Dari aliran-aliran listrik yang ia salurkan lewat pelototannya, terkirim pesan semacam 'baca sikon, kampret'.

"Nggak usah," Kei menjawab, senyum sadisnya terpasang di wajah, "Bokuto- _san_ 'kan mau narik abis ini. Iya, 'kan?" lanjutnya dengan nada bicara yang luar biasa manis. Bokuto langsung merinding. Kalau kamu bukan Neng Shoyo, maka denger Kei pake nada ngomong yang manis itu ibarat ketemu kucing hitam di malam Jumat kliwon tanggal 13 Oktober. Bukan pertanda rezeki.

Bokuto mengangguk cepat. Ya kali mau nggak nurut kalau Kei sudah pakai nada berbahaya semacam begitu. Dia masih kepingin melanjutkan hidup sama Akaashi jadi mending cari aman.

"Ya padahal Neng sendiri juga nggak apa kok, A."

"Nggak, nggak. Bahaya, Neng. Lagi banyak begal." Alasannya semakin ngaco. Bokuto berharap Neng Shoyo cepat-cepat menyerah saja, kalau kelamaan dengerin alasan-alasan ngawurnya Kei bisa-bisa kena stroke.

Lalu terdengar Neng Shoyo menghela napas. Sepertinya sudah menyerah.

"Ya sudah. Yuk jalan, A."

"Oke. Mau mampir ke warungnya Kang Suga? Es kelapanya enak, lho, Neng."

"... Iya terserah Aa aja, Neng ngikut."

* * *

Ding. Ding. Ding.

Shoyo menutup pintu kamarnya, melirik ke arah ponsel yang tergeletak di meja belajar. Tangan kirinya memegang handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut, tangan kanannya mengambil ponsel berwarna hitam itu dan membuka kunci layarnya. Ada beberapa pesan masuk yang ia terima dari kontak yang ia namai Kei.

' _Neng'_

' _Neng'_

' _Neng'_

Tiga pesan yang sama persis menyambutnya. Ketiganya cuma dipisahkan interval satu menit. Shoyo menghela napas dan tersenyum simpul, jemarinya bergerak mengetik pesan balasan.

' _Kenapa, A?'_

' _Udah malem. Neng belum tidur?'_

' _Ini baru mau tidur.'_

' _Oke. Selamat tidur, Neng. Jangan lupa mimpiin Aa, ya 3'_

Shoyo tertawa kecil. Ia kembali menyimpan ponselnya ke atas meja lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur di sebelah meja. Netra sewarna kenari miliknya menatap langit-langit kamar. Shoyo memegang wajahnya sendiri, sadar kalau sedari tadi semburat merah hadir di sana dan membuat suhu bagian tubuhnya yang itu agak meningkat.

Pemuda berambut jingga itu berguling ke kiri, memeluk gulingnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersenyum semakin lebar.

Shoyo masih ingat persis ketika dulu Kei salah menyangkanya sebagai perempuan. Tidak heran juga, gara-gara postur tubuhnya yang pendek dan kecil juga wajah yang ia warisi penuh dari ibunya, Shoyo memang sering disangka perempuan. Awalnya memang ia tidak suka karena mau bagaimana pun dia laki-laki tulen. Tapi lama kelamaan ia jadi tidak terlalu peduli, saking terlalu seringnya.

Shoyo cukup yakin tiga bulan lalu, ketika pertama kali mendengar Kei menggombalinya, ia sama sekali tidak tersipu. Shoyo yang memang tidak punya rasa apa-apa terhadapnya cuma menanggapi karena ia ingin menghargai pemuda itu. Semburat merah di wajahnya hadir cuma karena menahan tawa mendengar ungkapan-ungkapan super _cheesy_ dari bungsu Tsukishima itu. Tapi sekarang rasanya sulit kalau mau bohong dan bilang dia tidak punya rasa kepada Kei.

Semuanya bermula dari ketika dirinya sakit dan ibunya bilang kalau seseorang menanyakannya dan cuma meninggalkan pesan semoga lekas sembuh, ditunggu di pangkalan ojek. Tentu saja Shoyo langsung paham kalau itu dari Kei. Tapi tidak mengurangi keterkejutannya karena pemuda itu sampai mendatangi rumahnya karena ia menghilang berhari-hari. Awalnya Shoyo mengira Kei itu kurang lebih sama seperti semua orang yang pernah mendekatinya cuma karena ia terlihat manis. Kalau dicueki sedikit, atau dikasih tanda ia tidak tertarik langsung mundur. Tapi ternyata pemuda pirang itu berbeda.

Sejak saat itu Shoyo mulai merasakan ada gemuruh di dadanya tiap kali melihat Kei. Itu juga yang membuatnya merasa ia harus memberikan kesempatan kepada Kei buat mencoba, makanya ia mengajak Kei buat jalan waktu itu. Meski di akhir acara mereka dikacaukan oleh kehadiran teman kuliahnya yang kampret itu.

Shoyo sudah jatuh kepada Kei. Jadi ketika Kei (yang sebenarnya cuma berniat merendahkan diri) mengatakan kalau dia bukan siapa-siapanya, Shoyo jadi sedikit muram. Ya ibaratnya kayak, udah dikasih jalan biar maju, tapi Kei-nya malah mundur. Syukurlah dia akhirnya maju lagi, meski dengan deklarasi konyol semacam 'Aku ini ojek pribadinya Neng Shoyo!'.

Shoyo kembali tersenyum di balik guling yang ia peluk.

* * *

Kei yakin sekali kalau dia pernah melihat wajah ibu-ibu itu. Tapi di mana?

Iklan sabun cuci piring kah? Kayaknya bukan, berhubung Kei sudah lama tidak nonton TV gara-gara dimonopoli si Mama buat nonton sinetron yang panjangnya mengular naga. Terakhir ia lihat iklan sabun cuci piring sepertinya sekitar setahun lalu.

 _Costumer_ yang pernah ngojek kah? Sepertinya juga bukan karena Kei bakal ingat rumahnya di mana plus rute jalannya.

Terus siapa?

Sosok yang dari tadi diterka-terka siapa itu tiba di pangkalan ojek. Kei tidak berani menjemput karena tidak yakin beliau mau ngojek. Kan enggak lucu kalau kegeeran.

"Kamu ojek yang selalu nganter Shoyo, 'kan?"

 **OH**. Ibunya Shoyo!

Astaga, Kei malu sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia lupa wajah calon mertua.

"I-Iya, Tante. Ada apa ya?" Kei mulai gemetar. Apa dia bakal dilarang buat mendekati Shoyo lagi? Apa ibunya bakal ngasih tahu kalo Shoyo sudah dijodohkan dengan orang lain yang lebih jelas bibit bebet bobotnya? Atau ibunya mau ngasih tahu kalau Shoyo punya penyakit serius dan hidupnya tinggal sisa tiga bulan?

Bah, ini akibatnya kalau dipaksa nemenin si Mama nonton sinetron. Otaknya dipenuhi prasangka konyol.

"Dompetnya Shoyo ketinggalan, tolong anterin ke kampusnya bisa?" tanya si Ibu, menyodorkan dompet berwarna cokelat muda kepada Kei. Kei langsung berdiri dengan antusias.

"Bisa, Tante!" ia membungkuk hormat dan menerima dompet itu, memperlakukannya seperti anggota paskibra memegang bendera negara. Ia bergegas menaiki motornya dan menyalakan mesin, baru saja akan menarik gasnya untuk berangkat, tangan Ibunya Shoyo menahannya.

"Eh, sebentar! Ongkosnya berapa?"

"Nggak usah, Tante! Saya berangkat dulu, ya. Permisi!" Kei mengangguk sopan lalu segera berangkat. Meninggalkan Ibunya Shoyo dengan wajah heran, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke geng tukang ojek yang kebetulan sedang mangkal semua. Semuanya memasang wajah maklum.

"Kok ngojek tapi nggak mau dibayar?" ia bertanya. "Kalian juga semuanya ngojek gratis?" Kuroo nyaris mau tertawa lepas kalau tidak disikut Lev.

"Ah, itu, Tante..." Akaashi yang angkat bicara karena dia yang paling waras, "Kei memang nggak mau dibayar kalau urusannya sama Ne—uhm, Shoyo."

"Lho, kenapa? Rugi dong?"

Tawa kecil lolos dari mulut Kuroo. Ia disikut habis-habisan sama Lev dan Bokuto, tapi akhirnya nekat juga bicara, "Ta-Tante, saya tahu bayaran paling diinginkan Kei dari Tante. Dan bentuknya bukan uang."

"Terus apa?"

"Restu buat macarin Shoyo."

* * *

Shoyo mengobrak-abrik tasnya, mencari dompet yang seharusnya ada di situ. Ia sudah dipelototi orang-orang yang mengantre di belakangnya gara-gara memakan waktu lama memesan makanan.

Mampus. Ketinggalan kah?

Shoyo buru-buru membungkuk minta maaf kepada petugas di kasir restoran cepat saji itu.

"Maaf, pesanannya bisa dibatalkan? Saya lupa nggak bawa—"

"Kau ngapain sih, _boke_. Bikin orang ngantre lama." Dan Kageyama tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. "Berapa totalnya?"

Petugas itu menyebutkan sejumlah uang dan Kageyama menyerahkan selembar uang bernominal sepuluh ribu yen.

"Kageyama? Kau ngapain di sini?" Kageyama menautkan alisnya, menyentil dahi pemuda pendek itu.

"Mau makan tapi antreannya jadi lama gara-gara kau." Setelah menerima kembalian dari kasir, Kageyama kembali ke ujung antrean. Meninggalkan Shoyo dengan wajah heran.

"Sudah bawa pesananmu sana, cari meja!" ujarnya. Shoyo cuma mengedikkan bahu lalu mengambil baki berisi pesanannya dan duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong.

Beberapa lama kemudian Kageyama muncul dengan baki berisi pesanannya. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi seberang Shoyo dan mulai melahap makan siangnya.

"Terima kasih. Nanti kuganti uangnya," ujar Shoyo setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam.

"Tidak perlu."

"Hah?" Alis Shoyo terangkat sebelah.

"Aku bilang tidak perlu. Kau ini selain _boke_ ternyata juga punya masalah pendengaran, ya?"

"Wah," Shoyo memasang wajah sebal, anak ini tidak pernah menahan diri kalau menghina, ya. "Kau lagi banyak duit, ya? Habis dapat kerjaan di mana?"

Kageyama cuma mendengus sebagai jawaban. Shoyo memutar matanya dan memutuskan untuk tidak membicarakannya lebih jauh.

"Tapi kalau kau bersikeras mau membayar, kau bisa pergi kencan sehari denganku."

 **Hah**.

Sendok yang dipegang Shoyo jatuh.

Kencan?

"Maksudnya?" Shoyo cukup yakin dia tidak salah dengar. Tapi tetap terdengar aneh.

"Kencan. Kau tidak mengerti kencan? Seperti yang kau lakukan dengan, siapa itu, Tsukishima? Yang mukanya sengak setengah mampus itu."

Shoyo membatin. _Wajahmu juga nggak beda jauh songongnya kali._

"Ya itu kalau kau mau membayar, sih. Tidak juga tidak apa. Tak masalah," ujar Kageyama, kembali melahap makanan di piringnya.

Shoyo menghela napas. Apa ini? Tiba-tiba Kageyama ngajak dia kencan. Dia serius atau cuma menjahilinya seperti biasa?

Tapi demi Tuhan, kalau ada hal yang tidak ingin Shoyo miliki, itu utang pada Kageyama. Lahir batin.

"Ya sudah. Kau atur tanggalnya." Shoyo menyerah. Kageyama terlihat melonjak kaget dan tersedak makanan yang dikunyahnya.

"Hari Minggu besok? Kujemput."

"Ya sudah."

Shoyo kembali fokus ke makanan di piringnya. Bodo amat lah. Dia tidak ada rasa ini ke Kageyama, ini cuma biar dia tidak berutang apa-apa ke pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Pintu restoran cepat saji itu didorong terbuka. Sosok pirang jangkung muncul di baliknya. Kakinya melangkah cepat ke arah Shoyo. Pemuda berambut jingga itu membelakangi pintu jadi tidak sadar.

"Neng," bahunya ditepuk pelan. Shoyo menoleh ke belakangnya, terkejut karena ia sangat kenal suara barusan.

Kalau ini drama Korea, adegan ini akan ditampilkan dengan super lambat dan diiringi petikan gitar akustik yang menyayat hati.

"Dompetnya ketinggalan, saya diminta nganterin sama Ibunya Neng." Tangannya meletakkan benda berwarna jingga itu di meja Shoyo. Matanya sama sekali tidak mau bertemu dengan iris kenari Shoyo.

"Ya sudah. Saya pulang dulu."

Belum sempat Shoyo mengatakan apapun, sosok itu sudah menghilang lagi di balik pintu restoran.

Kageyama tersenyum penuh kemenangan.


	7. Aku dan Dirimu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aku menyerah, deh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu milik Haruichi Furudate, tidak ada keuntungan pribadi yang saya ambil dari menulis fiksi ini selain kesenangan dan hiburan semata. Judul chapter ini diambil dari lagu Ari Lasso berjudul serupa. Warning: (masih juga) seriyus mode.

Kei memarkirkan motornya kemudian bergegas turun dan berlari kecil menuju pos satpam. Ia membuka dompet di tangannya dan menarik kartu tanda mahasiswa milik Shoyo dari dalam situ.

"Siang, Pak. Jurusan desain grafis kuliahnya di gedung mana, ya?" ia bertanya.

"Kalau nggak salah di gedung F, Dek. Gedungnya persis di belakang gedung itu," yang ditanya menjawab sambil menunjuk lurus ke gedung di depannya. Kei mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali berlari setelah sebelumnya tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

Ia menemukan gedungnya dengan mudah. Tapi tidak kepikiran bagaimana caranya mencari Neng Shoyo di tengah manusia-manusia ini. Kei sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi nomor Neng Shoyo tapi tidak diangkat-angkat, belakangan malah nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi. Kei menduga sepertinya baterai ponselnya Neng Shoyo habis.

Akhirnya ia mendatangi sembarang mahasiswa yang bisa ia tanyai. Modal nekat begini tak apa, demi Neng Shoyo!

"Oh, Hinata- _kun_?" Baru setelah tiga kali bertanya pada orang-orang, ada juga yang kenal pemuda berambut jingga yang Kei cari. Seorang mahasiswi berambut pirang pendek yang ternyata kebetulan satu kelas dengan Neng Shoyo. "Kelasnya sudah selesai. Tadi sih katanya mau makan siang di M*D. Mungkin masih di sana," lanjut orang itu.

"M*D-nya di mana, ya?"

"Di seberang kantin. Kebetulan saya mau ke kantin juga sekarang, mau bareng? Biar sekalian saya tunjukin," tawarnya. Kei cuma mengiyakan. Karena kata Mama, menolak rezeki itu pamali.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kantin yang dimaksud. Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian sudah tiba. Orang itu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bangunan berwarna merah di seberang gedung kantin.

"Itu tempatnya."

"Terima kasih banyak." Kei mengangguk sopan. Orang itu cuma melambai sambil tersenyum menjawabnya.

Kei melangkah dengan ringan. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Duh, asyik nih, bisa jadi pahlawan Neng Shoyo ketika dia mau bayar makanan dan sadar dompetnya ketinggalan. Kei bisa muncul dengan keren ala ala hero di _manga_ _shojo_.

(Kei teriak-teriak fangirlingan dalam hati.)

Namun kemudian matanya memicing saat netra madunya menangkap sosok berambut hitam kelimis di dalam sana (kaca pintu restorannya kinclong sekali jadi Kei bisa melihat dengan jelas). Di tempat seharusnya Kei berada saat ini. Sosok itu tampak mengeluarkan selembar uang untuk membayar pesanan pemuda pendek di sebelahnya.

 _Kokoro_ retak seketika.

Kei langsung merasa terpuruk. Ternyata jadi pahlawan itu nggak boleh kesiangan, apalagi kalau misinya menyelamatkan tuan putri (atau dalam kasus ini mungkin tuan _putra_ ). Nanti tuan putrinya keburu diembat pahlawan lain dan dia cuma bisa gigit jari.

Manik Kei menangkap hal lain. Ia menyaksikan Neng Shoyo duduk di salah satu meja kosong, lalu beberapa lama kemudian si Swageyama itu menyusul duduk di meja yang sama. Tangan Kei mengepal erat-erat melihatnya. Si kampret Swageyama ini ternyata boleh juga, ya. Tidak bisa diremehkan.

Akhirnya Kei membuka pintu restoran itu, berjalan menghampiri Neng Shoyo dan memberikan dompetnya. Ia tidak bisa menatap mata Neng Shoyo sama sekali karena takut ketahuan cemburu. Selain itu hatinya juga terlalu gonjang-ganjing jadi Kei tidak mau lama-lama berada di sana. Melihat muka songongnya Kageyama bisa bikin Kei sembelit, mending buru-buru cabut.

Tanpa mengetahui kalau bahaya besar mengancamnya di depan.

* * *

Shoyo menutup pintu di belakangnya, menghela napas. Kakinya mau melangkah langsung menuju kamar, tapi panggilan si Ibu menahannya.

"Shoyo."

Shoyo menolehkan kepala jingganya. Ibunya sedang duduk di kursi di ruang tamu, sebuah majalah terhampar di pangkuannya.

"Iya, Bu? Kenapa?" tanya Shoyo. Ia berjalan menghampiri ibunya. Shoyo duduk di kursi di sebelah si Ibu.

"Kamu ... sudah punya pacar?"

Alis Shoyo terangkat beberapa senti. Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan ini?

"Nggak. Kenapa memangnya?" Entah kenapa tapi Ibunya tampak terkejut atas jawabannya.

"Ah—enggak. Habis biasanya remaja seumuran kamu 'kan sudah pada punya. Ibu penasaran saja. Kayaknya kita nggak pernah ngomongin ini."

"Ibu mau aku punya pacar?" tanya Shoyo, tertawa kecil. Si Ibu ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Lah, itu terserah kamu. Yang ngejalanin 'kan kamu, Ibu mah liatin aja," wanita paruh baya itu bangkit berdiri dan menyimpan majalahnya ke meja. "Tapi gebetan kamu lumayan juga, ya. Kapan-kapan dikenalin dong ke Ibu sebelum kalian jadian."

Alis Shoyo kembali terangkat. Gebetan?

"Hah? Gebetan apa?"

"Gebetan kamu, lah. Masak gebetan Ibu?" Alis Shoyo makin terangkat tinggi.

"... Gebetan aku? Siapa?"

"Alah, nggak usah disembunyiin. Yang selalu nganter kamu pulang itu? Bungsunya keluarga Tsukishima. Kayaknya anaknya baik, tadi Ibu minta nganterin dompet kamu tapi dia enggak mau dibayar. Ibu denger anaknya pinter juga, bisa kuliah di luar negeri kayak kakaknya tapi dianya enggak mau."

Shoyo _speechless_ selama beberapa saat.

"Ya sudah, kabarin Ibu, ya, kalau kalian jadian. Ibu nggak keberatan kok kalau kita besanan sama keluarga Tsukishima." Si Ibu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kemudian berlalu sambil senyum-senyum melihat wajah Shoyo yang kebingungan.

* * *

"Kei, kamu kenapa?"

Akaashi baru sampai di pangkalan ojek setelah mengantar ibunya Ukai belanja ke pasar, dan langsung disambut dengan gelundungan manusia segede _titan_ di pojokan. Aura hitam menguar pekat dari tubuhnya.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Akaashi menghela napas. Pasti masalahnya Neng Shoyo lagi. Sudah beberapa bulan ini sepertinya hidup Kei berporos pada pemuda manis berambut jingga itu. Akaashi mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Kei.

"Neng Shoyo lagi? Kenapa kali ini?" Akaashi kembali bertanya. Kei bergumam dengan suara rendah menjawabnya. Akaashi mendengarkan baik-baik, sesekali mengangguk-angguk tanda ia mengerti.

Kemudian Lev datang ke pangkalan ojek, sepertinya sama-sama habis narik. Ia turun dari motor dan melepas helmnya. Lev melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada Akaashi, heran juga melihat Kei mojok dikelilingi aura suram seperti itu. Akaashi menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir tanda menyuruh Lev jangan bertanya dulu.

Lev menghela napas dan ikut duduk. Ia mengambil botol minum dari motornya dan meneguk isinya. Tapi kemudian Lev tersedak ketika melihat sebuah mobil melintas dan ia mengenali salah satu manusia di dalamnya.

"Kei!" Lev berseru, terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak air minumnya tadi. "Itu Neng Shoyo! Di dalem mobil!" ia berdiri, menunjuk-nujuk mobil berwarna hitam yang kini sudah di depan gapura kompleks.

Kei langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Lev. Mobil itu berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya belok kiri masuk ke jalan raya. Firasatnya langsung jelek. Ia menghampiri Lev dan mencengkeram kerah kaosnya.

"Siapa yang duduk di kursi kemudi?" Kei bertanya, matanya menusuk tajam netra zamrud Lev. Yang dikonfrontasi cuma menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Rambutnya warna hitam?" Kei kembali bertanya. Cengkeramannya menguat. Please _jangan bilang iya..._

Lev tampak kaget. "Iya, aku lihat sekilas tadi kayaknya hitam. Kau kenal orang itu Kei?"

Kei mendecih sebal. Tentu saja ia bisa menebak siapa orang itu. Pasti rambut hitamnya itu punya potongan kelimis dan wajah orang itu pasti sengak setengah mampus.

Tidak mau buang waktu, ia langsung melompat ke atas motor dan memakai helmnya, menarik gas di detik berikutnya. Tidak repot-repot menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada Akaashi dan Lev.

Bodo amat. Ini keadaan gawat darurat. Hubungannya dan Neng Shoyo yang jadi taruhan.

* * *

Kageyama memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah restoran. Pemuda berambut hitam itu melepas sabuk pengamannya lalu turun. Shoyo mengikuti.

"Ternyata kau itu orang kaya, ya," celetuk Shoyo, memperhatikan restoran di depannya yang ia tebak merupakan restoran dengan masakan Prancis. Shoyo cukup yakin kalau makan di restoran semacam ini harus reservasi terlebih dulu.

Kageyama cuma mendengus lalu mengajak Shoyo masuk. Ekor matanya menangkap sosok pirang yang baru datang dengan motornya. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman sinis, lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Ia segera menghilang di balik pintu restoran.

* * *

Kei mengutuk dengan suara rendah. Ternyata si Swageyama itu betul-betul tidak bisa diremehkan, ya. Sengaja mengajak Neng Shoyo makan di restoran seperti ini supaya dirinya tidak bisa mengikuti. Kei mendecih. Ia tidak yakin bisa masuk tanpa reservasi, lagi pula penampilannya terlalu tukang-ojek- _like_ jadi ia khawatir bakal dicurigai orang-orang. Nanti disangka mau minta sumbangan lagi. Amit-amit.

Kalau tahu begini harusnya ia pulang dulu. Pinjam mobil si Papa dan ganti baju dengan yang lebih keren.

Akhirnya Kei menyerah, ia cuma bisa menunggu di luar. Selamat menunggu, Kei.

* * *

" _Boke_ , kau masih belum menentukan mau pesan apa?" desis Kageyama. Sudah lima belas menit Shoyo memandangi menu dan tidak juga menentukan pilihan.

"Oh, _sorry_ , aku suka melihat desain menunya. Jadi kepikiran buat bikin yang semacam begini buat tugas kuliah," ujarnya. Kageyama memutar bola matanya.

"Nggak usah mikirin kuliah dulu kenapa? Cepat pesan makanan!"

Shoyo menggerutu, akhirnya menurut. Ia menyebutkan salah satu nama makanan

* * *

"Mas, nunggu siapa ya?"

Kei menghela napas. Pertanyaan itu sudah ia terima sekitar lima kali sejak mulai menunggu tadi.

"Nunggu penumpang, Pak," jawabnya, senyum sales tidak lupa disertakan. "Saya ojek _online_ , dan ada costumer yang mau minta antar barang dan disuruh nunggu di sini," lanjutnya. Bohong sedikit tidak mengapa, yang penting ia tidak boleh meninggalkan tempat itu.

Si bapak sekuriti yang bertanya padanya tampak mengangguk mengerti lalu meninggalkan Kei dan kembali ke posnya.

* * *

"Habis ini mau ke mana?" Kageyama bertanya. Makanan di piringnya sudah tandas. Shoyo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Pulang, lah. Ke mana lagi?"

"Apaan? Kan perjanjiannya sehari. Ini baru berapa jam?" ujar Kageyama. Shoyo menghela napas.

"Ya sudah terserahmu."

"Cih," Kageyama mengeluh. Shoyo tidak terlihat tertarik sama sekali dengan acara kencannya ini. Meskipun ia sendiri sadar kalau dia agak memaksa saat mengajak (atau menyuruh?) anak ini kencan. Tapi Shoyo terlihat sangat biasa, nggak ada terkesan-terkesannya.

Pemuda berambut hitam kelimis itu mengangkat tangannya, memanggil salah satu waiter yang lewat dan meminta bill pesanan mereka. Setelah bill-nya datang ia meninggalkan sejumlah uang di meja untuk membayar pesanannya, plus lebihan untuk tip, lalu mengajak Shoyo keluar.

* * *

Karena bingung mau ke mana, akhirnya Kageyama membelokkan mobilnya ke salah satu taman kota. Tidak mengerti juga mau ngapain di sana, yang jelas ia belum mau menyerah berusaha memenangkan Shoyo.

Mereka duduk di salah satu kursi panjang di taman. Kageyama melirik Shoyo, canggung mau membicarakan apa.

"Kau mau es krim?" tawarnya. Shoyo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terus mau apa?"

"Es kelapa."

Hah.

Shoyo, turun dari mercedes keluaran terbaru, ditemani Kageyama yang menggunakan setelan Armani dari atas sampai bawah, kepingin es kelapa?

"Eh tapi es kelapanya nggak bakal seenak di warung Kang Suga, ya..."

Alis Kageyama terangkat tinggi mendengarnya.

"Siapa Kang Suga?"

"Pemilik warung es kelapa di kompleks rumahku. Kemarin aku baru ke sana diajak Kei."

Kageyama mendengus. "Ya sudah tunggu di sini, aku mau beli es kelapa dulu."

Pemuda itu sadar seratus persen kalau rival pirangnya masih menguntit mereka. Meski Kei termasuk orang yang lumayan pandai dalam menyembunyikan diri, Kageyama masih tetap sadar.

Tidak lama kemudian Kageyama kembali dengan dua gelas plastik berisi es kelapa di tangannya. Ia menyodorkan salah satunya kepada Shoyo, yang bersangkutan menerimanya tanpa bicara.

Hening kembali melanda.

"Ah, benar saja," Shoyo yang pertama memecah kesunyian.

"Kenapa?"

"Lebih enak es kelapanya Kang Suga. Kang Suga pakai gula merah buat pemanisnya, jadi enggak seret di tenggorokan."

Kageyama memutar bola matanya. Kencan ini sama sekali tidak berjalan baik.

"Sudah berapa kali kau beli es kelapa favoritmu itu?" ia bertanya.

"Hmm, baru sekali. Karena aku juga baru tahu kalau ada es kelapa yang enak di kompleks perumahanku. Kalau tidak diajak Kei aku tidak akan tahu."

"Hee..."

(Kalian bisa dengar suara kokoro remuk? Iya, saya juga.)

"Kei itu tahu banyak sekali soal tempat makan yang enak di kompleks Karasuno. Ya mungkin aku juga yang jarang main jadi tidak tahu sebelumnya.

Es kelapanya Kang Suga, bakpao dagingnya Pak Ukai, baksonya Mas Tanaka, terus masih ada lagi beberapa yang lain tapi aku kurang ingat."

Shoyo terus berceloteh tanpa sadar kalau pemuda di sampingnya sudah berasa ditusuk tombak Odin.

"Aah, _this is not working_ ," gumam Kageyama. Shoyo menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya heran.

"Apanya?"

Kageyama tersenyum pahit.

"Aku menyerah, deh."

"Hah."

"Tapi beri aku _reward_ satu hal."

" _Reward_ ap-"

 **Cup**.


	8. Matahariku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dengarlah, Matahariku."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu milik Haruichi Furudate, tidak ada keuntungan pribadi yang saya ambil dari menulis fiksi ini selain kesenangan dan hiburan semata. Judul chapter ini diambil dari lagu Agnes Monica berjudul serupa. Warning: panjang banget. Like, banget. Semangat yha bacanya.

Kediaman Tsukishima, jam delapan malam.

 **Prang**!

"Kei, kenapa?!"

Ibu dua anak itu bergegas menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri di depan _kitchen counter_. Si anak sendiri terlihat baru sadar apa yang ia lakukan.

"Itu gelas kedua yang kamu pecahin hari ini, lho. Ada apa?" tanya si Mama, khawatir. Kei menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Nggak tadi Kei lihat cicak terjun dari langit-langit jadi kaget," jawab Kei sekenanya. Ia kembali mengambil gelas dan kali ini, tanpa memecahkannya, mengisinya setengah penuh dengan air dingin dari dalam kulkas.

"Maaf nggak Kei beresin, ya, Ma. Mau ngerjain tugas yang dikumpul besok," ujarnya sejenak sebelum menaiki tangga. Mamanya mengangguk sambil masih memasang wajah heran. Sosok jangkung itu pun berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan naik ke kamarnya.

 **Jdug**!

"Ah, _fuck_!" Tanpa melihat pun si Mama sudah tahu kalau anaknya itu menabrak atau tersandung sesuatu. Paling-paling jari kakinya menabrak pojokan pintu.

"KEI KAMU DIAJARIN SIAPA NGOMONG BEGITU?!"

* * *

 

" _Dengarlah, matahariku, suara tangisanku._

_Ku bersedih karena panah cinta menusuk jantungku._

_Ucapkan, matahariku, cerita tentang hidupku._

_Tentang 'ku, yang tak mampu menaklukkan waktu—"_

"Bokuto- _san_ ," gigi Kei bergemeletuk, "ganti lagunya bisa?" tanyanya dengan nada berbahaya. Bulu kuduk Bokuto langsung berdiri semua. Ia buru-buru menekan tombol _next_ di _music player_ ponselnya. Kini benda tipis berwarna hitam itu mengumandangkan lagu dangdut sebagai ganti lagu bernada galau tadi.

Akaashi memandanginya dengan prihatin. Kei tampak kacau sekali. Tampang kusutnya saat punya masalah dengan Tooru tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan dengan tampang Kei sekarang. Rambut bangun tidurnya Kuroo saja masih lebih rapi daripada wajahnya Kei.

Dengan dahi mengerut 24 jam nonstop, alis bertaut, lingkar hitam menghiasi pelupuk mata, dan aura senggol bacok, Kei kelihatan seperti perpaduan antara cewek PMS dan ibu-ibu hamil tua yang suaminya mau kawin lagi.

Akaashi kepingin sekali bertanya soal misi menguntit Neng Shoyo yang kemarin dilakukan Kei. Tapi juga yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat itu dan membuat Kei jadi seperti ini. Sebaik apapun niat Akaashi membantu Kei, ia tidak mau ikut campur terlalu banyak karena bagaimanapun itu urusannya Kei.

Bokuto melempar tatapan memelas padanya, meminta penjelasan. Berhubung yang kemarin menyaksikan kejadiannya memang cuma Akaashi dan Lev, dan mereka memilih buat tidak menceritakannya ke teman yang lain, Bokuto sama sekali tidak paham kenapa Kei jadi seratus kali lebih sewot dari biasanya. Akaashi cuma memberikan Bokuto gelengan pelan, memintanya buat bertanya di lain waktu.

Akhirnya Bokuto menyerah, ia ikut duduk di sebelah Akaashi sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Kei yang masih saja memancarkan aura membunuh. Ketika Bokuto kembali mengarahkan matanya ke jalan raya ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal.

"Kuroo!"

Benar saja, sesaat kemudian sebuah motor tiba di pangkalan ojek. Saat si pengendara melepas helmnya terlihat rambut hitam dengan gaya khasnya Kuroo (yang sebetulnya bukan khas-khas banget, dia cuma males nyisir. Setelah tahu kalau banyak yang menganggap gaya rambutnya keren dia jadi makin males nyisir). Kuroo turun dari motor dan melambaikan sebuah kantong plastik hitam pada mereka.

"Lev nggak mangkal?" ia bertanya. Bokuto mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu. Kuroo cuma memasang wajah ya-sudahlah sambil duduk di sebelah Bokuto.

"Aku bawakan es kelapanya Kang Suga nih buat kalian. Belinya lima sih, gapapa lah disimpen aja jatahnya Lev," ujarnya kemudian. Ia mengambil salah satu gelas bersegel plastik (dengan gambar wajahnya Kang Suga, plus kalimat iklan 'Es kelapa? Kang Suga aja!') dari dalam kantongnya dan menyodorkan kantong itu ke Bokuto.

"Wah, ada apa, nih? Kayaknya ulang tahunmu sudah kelewat?" Bokuto bertanya. Ia mengambil salah satu gelas juga dari dalam kantong dan mengoper kantongnya ke Akaashi. Akaashi mengambil dua gelas plastik dan memberikan salah satunya ke Kei lalu menyimpan kantong plastik itu di pojokan.

"Aku lulus SBMPTN di pilihan pertama, hehe," Kuroo mengaku. Bokuto langsung tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu, memberi ucapan selamat.

"Sudah kuduga kau bisa melakukannya! Ya meski memang sedikit gila kau melakukannya ketika sudah mau wisuda, tapi tak apa. Hidup cuma sekali," Bokuto malah memberi sambutan panjang. Akaashi membatin, iya, hidup cuma sekali, sekali-sekali disia-siakan.

"Oh iya, aku belum ambil sedotannya. Tolong dong, Kei," ujar Kuroo. Yang dimintai tolong tetap bergeming, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sebelah alis Kuroo terangkat. "Kei?" ulangnya.

Baru setelah Akaashi menyenggolnya pemuda berambut pirang itu sadar kalau ia dipanggil. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran dari Kuroo ia pun mengambil lima sedotan dari dalam kantong plastik dan memberikan empat di antaranya ke tangan Akaashi yang terulur. Akaashi kemudian membagikan sedotan itu ke Bokuto dan Kuroo, setelah mengambil untuknya sendiri.

" _Cheers_!" seru Kuroo, dan mereka mengangkat gelas plastiknya bersama. Detik berikutnya mereka melubangi plastik penutup gelasnya dengan sedotan masing-masing dan mulai meminum isinya.

Siang terik begini memang waktu yang pas sekali buat minum es kelapa, apalagi ini es kelapanya Kang Suga yang melegenda di kompleks Karasuno.

Es kelapa, ya.

Pikiran Kei kembali mengawang.

* * *

Kei kasak-kusuk dengan gelisah di tempat persembunyiannya. Ia sebal karena tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang dibicarakan Neng Shoyo dan si muka tengil itu. Terakhir ia tahu Kageyama membelikan Neng Shoyo es kelapa dan mereka lanjut mengobrol, dan Kei tetap tidak bisa mendengar mereka ngobrolin apa.

Tapi kemudian Kageyama mencondongkan tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba ke arah Neng Shoyo. Posisi bersembunyi Kei tepat segaris dengan punggung Kageyama dan saat ini wajah Neng Shoyo betul-betul tertutupi oleh wajah Kageyama.

Mata sewarna madu itu mau tidak mau melotot melihatnya. Napas Kei tertahan di udara. Ia merasa ada beton segede batu bata yang dilempar keras-keras ke perutnya. Tanpa melihat lebih dekat pun Kei sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi kalau posisinya sudah begitu.

Meski Kei masih kepingin menganggap semua itu mimpi dan ia ingin ada yang menamparnya keras-keras buat membangunkannya, Kei tetap berjalan meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya. Otaknya sudah bingung membedakan mana realita dan mana yang bukan. Masih dengan kesadaran mengambang ia mengendarai motornya untuk pulang. Biar berkendara dengan setengah sadar begitu untungnya ia selamat sampai rumah.

* * *

"...ei?"

"Kei!"

Kei tersentak, ia mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil. Tiga pasang mata sedang mengamatinya dengan tatapan berbeda-beda.

"Ini ada Neng Shoyo. Nggak kamu anter pulang?" Kuroo bersuara. Ia tidak tahu menahu soal permasalahan Kei jadi nada bicaranya sangat biasa. Kei mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Betul saja, pemuda pendek itu tampak sedang berdiri di depan pangkalan ojek, senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya.

Kei berdiri tiba-tiba, ia memberikan gelas es kelapanya yang baru diminum seperempat kepada Akaashi. Akaashi menerima gelas Kei dan memandangi dua sosok itu bergantian, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Nggak bisa. Aku mau pulang." Di luar dugaan mereka semua, Kei tidak menghiraukan Neng Shoyo dan menaiki motornya lalu meninggalkan pangkalan ojek di detik berikutnya. Tidak mau menatap langsung mata pemuda itu barang sekejap pun.

Ekspresi Neng Shoyo sendiri terlihat seperti habis ditampar. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya melebar karena kaget. Akaashi cukup yakin pemuda itu nyaris mau menangis tapi buru-buru disembunyikan dengan senyum lebar dan kalimat pamitan pada mereka semua. Kakinya berjalan cepat meninggalkan pangkalan ojek.

Semuanya tiba-tiba jadi lebih rumit daripada yang Akaashi kira.

(Perlu diperhatikan bahwa semua adegan dramatis di atas terjadi dengan diiringi suara lagu dangdut dari ponselnya Bokuto.)

* * *

"Jadi ... ada apa?" Lev bertanya. Bingung menyaksikan semua temannya di pangkalan ojek duduk diam termangu memegangi gelas es kelapa. Akaashi bahkan pegang dua. Apa mereka habis mabuk-mabukan? Eh tapi sejak kapan es kelapa bisa bikin mabuk?

(Untung Bokuto sudah mematikan lagu dangdutnya. Kalau tidak, keadaan ini bakal terlihat lebih aneh lagi.)

Akaashi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Lev langsung. "Lev, sepertinya kita harus cerita ke yang lain apa yang terjadi kemarin lusa," ujarnya. Lev langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud Akaashi dan mulai gagap.

"Tapi—bukannya itu urusan mereka? Akaashi- _san_ bilang sendiri kalau kita nggak boleh ikut campur terlalu dalam," ujarnya, kentara sekali takut. Akaashi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya ada salah paham di antara mereka dan Kei—seperti biasa—memilih buat lari dan terpuruk dengan spekulasinya sendiri ketimbang bertanya langsung ke Neng Shoyo," katanya tegas. Bokuto dan Kuroo cuma berpandangan mendengarkan dialog mereka, tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan.

Lev akhirnya mengangguk dan ikut duduk di dekat samping Akaashi. Akaashi menyodorkan kantong plastik Kuroo padanya. Lev mengambil gelas plastik berisi es kelapa terakhir di sana dan melubangi tutupnya dengan sedotan lalu meminum isinya sementara Akaashi mulai menjelaskan.

Akaashi menjelaskan semuanya, mulai dari hal yang Kei gumamkan padanya—yang Lev juga belum tahu—kalau ia punya saingan di kampusnya Neng Shoyo. Lalu disambung oleh Lev yang menceritakan soal Neng Shoyo pergi dengan seseorang dan Kei langsung bergegas buat mengikuti. Bokuto dan Kuroo cuma diam memperhatikan. Baru setelah mereka selesai bercerita kepala Kuroo mengangguk-angguk mengerti, senyum menyebalkan terpasang di wajahnya.

"Aah, Kei itu memang baru pertama kali suka sama orang, ya," komentarnya. Akaashi mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Hubungannya apa?"

"Ya ... kelakuannya itu. Dia gampang sekali minder kalau punya rival," Kuroo menghela napas. "Tapi rasanya aku mau berterima kasih sama Neng Shoyo."

"Kenapa?" Bokuto bertanya. "Temennya galau kau malah senang." Kuroo tertawa.

"Bukan itu. Aku mau berterima kasih karena Neng Shoyo bisa bikin kita melihat sisi lain dari Kei yang biasanya cuma mikirin kuliah, ngojek, sama jajan bakpao selama hidupnya."

Akaashi tidak tahu kalau Kuroo itu serius atau cuma bercanda seperti biasa, wajahnya masih menyebalkan seperti sedia kala.

"Ya sudah. Kau ajak Neng Shoyo ngobrol, lah," ujar Kuroo kemudian, setelah diam beberapa lama, pandangannya terarah ke Akaashi.

"Aku?"

"Iya. Kau yang paling waras di antara kami semua," katanya. Tumben ngaku. "Kalau aku atau Bokuto atau Lev yang menjelaskan ada kemungkinan salah pahamnya malah makin parah. Lagi pula 'kan yang paling sering dengar curhatannya Kei itu kau."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya aku ngajak Neng Shoyo ngobrol?" Akaashi bertanya.

"Datangi saja rumahnya," jawab Kuroo ringan. Akaashi akhirnya setuju. Ia memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan Neng Shoyo tapi bagaimanapun Kei itu temannya dan ia kepingin Kei bahagia—atau setidaknya meluruskan salah paham saja, perkara bahagia bisa diurus lagi nanti.

* * *

Shoyo menuruni tangga rumahnya, menjawab panggilan si Ibu dari ruang tengah. Ketika sampai di ruang tengah mau tidak mau ia sedikit terkejut mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang duduk di salah satu sofa rumahnya. Shoyo tahu siapa itu, meski tidak tahu namanya.

"Oh, ini Shoyo-nya. Kalau begitu Tante tinggal, ya," ujar ibunya saat melihat Shoyo muncul di ruang tengah. Pemuda itu mengangguk sopan.

"Terima kasih, Tante."

Ibunya keluar dari ruang tengah, melemparkan senyum pada anaknya—yang tidak Shoyo mengerti maksudnya apa. Shoyo berjalan perlahan mendekati pemuda itu. Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa lain.

"Sepertinya kita belum pernah kenalan, ya?" ujar pemuda itu, memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Shoyo mengangguk. "Aku Akaashi, kau mungkin sudah tahu kalau aku temannya Kei—"

Saat nama Kei disebut kepala Shoyo langsung tertunduk. Pemuda bernama Akaashi itu menyadari kalau si pemuda berambut jingga mulai mengeluarkan aura muram dan buru-buru melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"—Aku datang ke sini buat membantu meluruskan masalah kalian."

Kepala Shoyo terangkat kembali.

"Meluruskan?"

Akaashi mengangguk mantap. "Aku yakin ada salah paham di antara kalian."

Shoyo menghela napas. Posisi duduknya jadi lebih santai, ia mendaratkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa di belakang.

"Aku saja tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi," aku Shoyo. Akaashi tersenyum.

"Aku juga. Tidak ada yang punya potongan utuhnya, jadi kita harus menyatukan potongan _puzzle_ yang kita punya buat menebak potongan apa yang Kei punya."

Bibir Shoyo tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis, kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

"Begini," Akaashi memulai. "Kei kemarin lusa cerita kalau ia merasa punya saingan—err, saingan dalam mendapatkan hatinya Shoyo- _san_." Shoyo mengangkat alisnya.

"Saingan?"

"Iya. Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, tapi Kei sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan Swageyama, kalau tidak salah."

Shoyo langsung mencelos.

"Kageyama?" ia mendesis. Akaashi mengangguk. "Tapi kenapa Kei nganggep Kageyama itu saingannya? Aku tidak ada rasa dengan Kageyama—"

"Tapi Kei tahu kalau Kageyama ada rasa ke Shoyo- _san_ , dan itu sudah cukup buat bikin Kei menganggap si Kageyama ini saingannya," ujar Akaashi. "Dan karena Kei merasa Shoyo- _san_ tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau Shoyo- _san_ punya rasa pada Kei, dia jadi makin waswas."

"Tidak pernah menunjukkan? Aku 'kan mengajaknya jalan waktu itu?" tanya Shoyo, tidak mengerti. " _Kei_ yang aku ajak jalan, bukan Kageyama." Akaashi mengangkat bahunya, sama-sama tidak mengerti.

"Kei selalu bilang kalau dia tidak mau kegeeran cuma karena Shoyo- _san_ ngajak dia jalan. Jadi sebenarnya sampai saat ini Kei masih menganggap kalau Shoyo- _san_ tidak punya rasa apa-apa sama dia."

Shoyo memijat pelipisnya pusing. Semuanya mulai terlihat logis. Ini menjelaskan kenapa waktu itu Kei tiba-tiba jadi lebih agresif mengajaknya mampir ke sana-sini sebelum pulang.

"Pantas saja," ia bergumam perlahan. Akaashi tersenyum.

"Dan ada satu hal lagi yang sangat krusial, Shoyo- _san_ ," ujar Akaashi. Ia menarik napas, mempersiapkan diri. Topik ini akan lebih berat dari yang sebelumnya. Shoyo diam memperhatikan. "Boleh aku bertanya, apa betul kemarin lusa Shoyo- _san_ pergi dengan si Kageyama itu?"

Shoyo sedikit terkejut namun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kok Akaashi- _san_ tahu?" ia bertanya.

"Kami melihat mobilnya lewat waktu itu. Lev, teman kami juga, bilang kalau dia melihat Shoyo- _san_ di kursi penumpang dan Kei langsung menebak kalau Shoyo- _san_ pergi dengan Kageyama. Habis itu Kei pergi mengikuti kalian," Akaashi menjelaskan. "Besoknya Kei muncul di pangkalan ojek dengan aura muram dan jadi sering melamun. Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi mungkin Shoyo- _san_ tahu apa yang bikin Kei jadi begitu?" lanjutnya.

Shoyo langsung membeku. Akaashi menyadari ini dan berdehem.

"Shoyo- _san_ tidak perlu menjelaskannya padaku. Aku cuma kepingin Shoyo- _san_ tahu kalau Kei mengikuti Shoyo- _san_ kemarin dan sepertinya terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian. Kalau memang Shoyo- _san_ merasa harus menjelaskan, jelaskanlah langsung pada Kei. Bagaimanapun ini tentang hubungan kalian berdua jadi aku cuma bisa sampai sini membantu meluruskannya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Kei memedulikan sesuatu sampai separah ini sebelumnya. Hidupnya sebelum kenal Shoyo- _san_ cuma berisi kuliah, ngojek, dan—ehm, bakpao dagingnya warung Sakanoshita. Kami sebagai temannya Kei jujur tidak menyangka Kei bakal berubah sejauh ini cuma karena menyukai seseorang. Kami ingin berterima kasih kepada Shoyo- _san_ karena berkat Shoyo- _san_ kami bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Tsukishima Kei." Akaashi tersenyum.

"Kami akan selalu mendukung hubungan kalian," ujar Akaashi, mengakhiri pidatonya. Shoyo menghela napas dan kembali tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Akaashi- _san_. Aku jadi mengerti apa yang jadi masalah antara aku dan Kei."

Akaashi bangkit berdiri dan berpamitan. Shoyo ikut berdiri dan mengantarnya sampai gerbang depan. Akaashi menaiki motornya yang diparkir di depan gerbang dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi.

"Kalau perlu bantuan, datang saja ke pangkalan ojek. Kami pasti akan membantu sebisa mungkin," ujarnya sebelum menarik gas dan meninggalkan rumah Shoyo. Shoyo sendiri cuma tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ia berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam rumah namun kehadiran si Ibu mengagetkannya. Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri di pintu rumah, bersandar menyilangkan tangannya, senyum jahil terpasang di wajah.

"Cinta segitiga, eh?" ujar si Ibu. Shoyo langsung merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Ibu nguping?" tuduh Shoyo. Ibunya tertawa.

"Ya mau gimana, kedengaran dari dapur, kok." Shoyo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Lagian kamu kenapa juga sih kemarin jalan sama temanmu itu?" tanya si Ibu. Wanita itu memang kaget kemarin ketika Kageyama datang menjemput Shoyo ke rumah.

"Kan Shoyo udah bilang, dia bayarin makan waktu dompet Shoyo ketinggalan dan nggak mau diganti uangnya. Dia maunya diganti sama kencan sehari," Shoyo menggerutu. Ibunya tersenyum.

"Tapi kayaknya si Aa Kei-mu itu nggak tahu, ya, kalau itu yang jadi alasanmu?" Shoyo langsung berjengit saat ibunya menyebut Kei dengan sebutan itu.

"Ibu tahu dari mana?—"

"Kalau kamu manggil gebetanmu itu 'Aa'? Please, Shoyo, jangan remehkan jaringan informasi ibu-ibu."

Shoyo mendengus.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," ibunya kembali tersenyum. "Kejarlah."

Alis Shoyo terangkat sebelah. Kejar?

"Maksud ibu?"

"Ya ... jelaskan ke Aa Kei-mu itu. Luruskan masalahnya," ujar si Ibu, nada bicaranya terdengar menenangkan. " _Sometimes girl has to do the chasing too_ , Shoyo."

Shoyo memasang wajah sebal. "Shoyo 'kan cowok, Bu." Ibunya tertawa.

"Iya, ya. Tapi Natsu sering ngeluh kalau dia kalah cantik dari kamu—"

"Ih Ibu!"

"—Iya, iya, maaf. Yang penting kejar Aa Kei-mu itu. Ibu suka anaknya. Ajak ke rumah, ya, nanti." Lalu wanita paruh baya itu kembali ke dapur. Shoyo menghela napas dan mengangguk.

* * *

Hari itu jadi hari kedua geng ojek kompleks Karasuno mangkal tanpa Kei. Setelah insiden es kelapa kemarin Kei belum kembali mangkal ngojek lagi. Sebaliknya, Kuroo yang dari kemarin-kemarin jarang mangkal karena mengurus keperluan kuliahnya di kampus baru malah sering mangkal sekarang.

Kuroo sedang main uno berdua dengan Lev saat matanya menangkap sosok berambut jingga mendatangi pangkalan ojek.

"Ooh, siang, Neng!" Kuroo menyapa. Pemuda berambut jingga yang dipanggil Neng itu cuma mengangguk tersenyum. "Ada apa? Kei nggak mangkal hari ini," lanjutnya.

"Err," Neng Shoyo ragu sejenak. Kuroo tersenyum.

"Nggak apa. Mau tanya apa? Tanya saja. Kami semua sudah tahu masalah kalian, kok. Kami juga yang minta Akaashi datang ke rumahmu," ujarnya, menenangkan.

"Oh—oke. Aku mau tanya rumahnya Kei kalau begitu."

Mata ngantuk Kuroo agak melebar mendengarnya.

"Wah, wah. Ada apa?" ia bertanya.

"Err, Kei nggak bales pesanku. Ditelpon juga nggak diangkat." Kuroo tertawa.

"Serius? Gila, padahal Kei dulu jingkrak-jingkrak waktu pertama dapet nomor HP-mu." Neng Shoyo cuma tersenyum tipis menjawabnya. Kuroo jadi punya sedikit ide.

"Rumahnya Kei di blok G, nomor 11. Rumahnya yang warna salem. Gerbangnya warna merah," ujar Kuroo menjelaskan. Neng Shoyo mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi aku mau ngasih saran," ia sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, menikmati perubahan raut wajah Neng Shoyo yang kini menampakkan ekspresi bingung sekaligus ingin tahu.

"Sebaiknya Neng Shoyo buru-buru, karena Kei bilang dia nggak mangkal karena mau beres-beres barang bawaan."

"Barang bawaan?"

"Yep. Katanya Kei mau ikut pindah sama kakaknya ke London."

Kuroo nyaris mau tertawa lepas melihat wajah Neng Shoyo yang berangsur jadi panik. Matanya melebar tidak percaya.

"Pi—pindah?"

"Iya," Kuroo mengangguk mantap. "Sini Neng aku antar ke—eh?"

Neng Shoyo sudah melesat berlari meninggalkan pangkalan ojek sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kuroo kaget karena larinya Neng Shoyo cepat sekali, baru berapa detik dan punggungnya sudah menghilang di salah satu belokan.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Kei serius bilang begitu?" tanya Lev kemudian, setelah membiarkan Kuroo terpaku selama beberapa menit.

Kuroo tersenyum jahil.

"Nggak, lah."

"HAH? Terus kok Kuroo-san?!—"

"Aku cuma menjahilinya sedikit," ujar Kuroo, tertawa kecil. "Kei itu bener-bener, deh. Harusnya dia menggoda Neng Shoyo seperti ini sesekali, biar nggak melulu ditarik ulur," lanjutnya. Lev masih mangap tidak percaya. Manusia ini memang brengsek sekali, ya.

"Kei bilang dia nggak mangkal karena Akiteru pulang ke rumah hari ini," Kuroo menjelaskan. "Aku jadi penasaran gimana paniknya wajah Neng Shoyo kalau lihat koper-kopernya Akiteru- _san_. Hahaha." Kuroo ketawa nista. Lev geleng-geleng kepala, berdoa dalam hati semoga Tuhan mengampuni pemuda berwajah om-om hidung belang itu.

* * *

Shoyo berlari sekuat tenaga, tidak peduli sepanjang jalan orang-orang memandanginya dengan heran. Rumah dengan gerbang merah itu yang satu-satunya hal yang jadi fokus utama Shoyo sekarang jadi ia tidak mau peduli hal lain. Shoyo mengambil belokan terakhir ke arah blok G dan mata kenarinya bisa melihat rumah yang dideskripsikan Kuroo tadi ada di ujung gang. Pemuda pendek itu mempercepat larinya.

Akhirnya Shoyo sampai ke depan rumah itu. Gerbang merahnya terbuka dan Shoyo bisa melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di dalam, dengan bagasi belakang terbuka dan banyak kardus-kardus bergeletakan di dekat pintu rumah. Matanya semakin melebar. Mau bagaimanapun ini kelihatan seperti seseorang mau berangkat pergi jauh. Setelah menormalkan kembali deru napasnya yang tadi terengah, tangannya menekan bel di dekat gerbang.

Pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka dan seorang wanita cantik keluar dari dalam rumah, menghampirinya.

"Cari siapa, Dik?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu. Memandangi Shoyo dari atas sampai bawah dengan bingung. Kalau ini keadaan biasa mungkin Shoyo bakal malu sekali karena tubuhnya bersimbah peluh, tapi otaknya tidak mau memikirkan hal itu sekarang.

Shoyo menarik napas.

"Kei-nya ada?" ia bertanya, tersenyum tipis. Wanita itu mengangguk, ia mempersilakan Shoyo untuk masuk. Wanita itu menutup gerbang dan meminta Shoyo mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Masuk ke kamarnya langsung saja, ya. Kei lagi beres-beres soalnya," ujar wanita itu. Shoyo menggigit bibir bawahnya, kembali merasa panik. Wanita yang Shoyo tebak Ibunya Kei itu tidak memperhatikan dan terus menuntun Shoyo, mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua rumahnya lalu berhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang pintunya bertuliskan _Kei's._

Ibunya Kei mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali. "Kei, ada yang nyari kamu, nih!"

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu dibuka dari dalam, wajah Kei muncul dari baliknya.

"Siapa?—" Kei langsung diam terpaku begitu matanya menemukan Shoyo di depan pintu kamar.

"Masuk saja, ya," ibunya Shoyo meraih gagang pintu dan mendorongnya sehingga terbuka lebih lebar. Shoyo bisa melihat sebuah koper terbuka sedang tergeletak di tengah ruangan. Beberapa tumpukan pakaian ada di sekitarnya.

"Dik?" suara ibunya Kei mengembalikan Shoyo ke realita. Ia mengangguk sopan lalu melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu, melewati Kei yang tampang kagetnya masih terpasang. Ibunya tidak menghiraukan itu dan kembali menutup pintu kamarnya Kei lalu turun lagi ke lantai 1.

Shoyo berdiri dengan canggung, bingung harus apa. Kei juga masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Lalu keduanya menoleh bersamaan ke arah satu sama lain.

"Anu—" dan bicara di saat bersamaan.

Hening lagi.

"Aa duluan," ujar Shoyo, menunduk.

"Nggak. Neng duluan aja—"

Belum kering mulut Kei, pemuda pendek di depannya langsung melompat ke arahnya, tangan memegangi kedua bahu Kei kuat-kuat, matanya berkaca-kaca seperti mau menangis.

" **AA JANGAN MINGGAT KE LONDON!"**

Hah.

Tangis Shoyo betulan pecah kali ini. Kei mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Pemuda pendek itu masih memegangi bahunya, sekarang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya sambil menangis.

"AA SALAH LIHAT KEMARIN. SUMPAH DEMI TUHAN, KALAU AA NGIRA AKU CIUMAN SAMA SI BAKAYAMA BRENGSEK ITU, AA SALAH LIHAT. DIA CUMA NYIUM PIPI AKU—IYA SIH NYIUM JUGA, TAPI BUKAN BIBIR. BIBIR NENG MASIH PERAWAN— _hmpf_!"

Kei panik dan menutup mulut Shoyo dengan tangannya. Untung kamarnya kedap suara jadi suaranya Shoyo tidak akan terdengar sampai ke luar, cuma tetap saja bahaya kalau topik semacam itu diteriakkan kencang-kencang.

"Ngomongnya nggak usah kenceng-kenceng, Neng," Kei berbisik. Setelah dirasa aman Kei melepaskan tangannya. Di luar dugaan tangis Shoyo malah makin menjadi.

"Neng bingung kenapa Aa tiba-tiba ngehindarin Neng. Neng kira Aa benci sama Neng," ujar Shoyo, untung tidak teriak-teriak lagi. Ia berjuang tetap bicara di tengah isak tangisnya. "Neng jalan sama Kageyama cuma karena waktu itu dia bayarin makanan Neng pas dompet Neng ketinggalan. Dia nggak mau uangnya diganti pake uang, maunya Neng jalan sama dia sehari. Neng nggak mau punya utang ke dia jadi Neng iyain aja."

Kei masih diam mendengarkan.

" **TAPI NENG GAK ADA RASA KE DIA, A. SUMPAH. NENG SUKANYA SAMA AA. MAKANYA AA JANGAN MINGGAT—"**

Kali ini Kei yang menubruk Shoyo hingga mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai. Shoyo terbelalak kaget mendapati Kei ada di atasnya, matanya menatap netra kenari Shoyo lekat.

Tiba-tiba bungsu Tsukishima itu tertawa. Shoyo makin bingung.

"Syukurlah. Syukurlah. Syukurlah." Ia memeluk Shoyo di bawahnya erat-erat sambil terus menggumamkan kata itu.

"A?—"

"Kei, ini minumnya—"

Mereka berdua menoleh secepat kilat. Ibunya Kei berdiri di depan pintu, salah satu tangan memegang baki dengan dua cangkir teh di atasnya, tangan lain memegang gagang pintu kamar Kei setelah membukanya tadi.

**Mam. Pus.**

"KEI KAMU NGAPAIN?!"

* * *

Kuroo lagi-lagi tertawa saat Kei menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin di rumahnya. Pemuda berambut jigrak itu memukul-mukul pahanya sendiri. Bokuto cuma tersenyum. Lev dan Akaashi geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku, Kei," Kuroo mengelap air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Kalau aku tidak menjahili Neng Shoyo mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan seseru itu."

Kei mendelik. Separo sebal separo setuju.

"Ya sudah. Jadi gimana kata Mamamu?" tanya Akaashi, agak takut-takut karena ia tahu kalau Mamanya Kei itu punya obsesi terhadap drama. Kei memutar matanya sebal.

"Aku disuruh nikahin Neng Shoyo langsung sehabis lulus kuliah nanti."

Kuroo kembali tertawa keras. Bokuto ikut-ikutan kali ini.

"Gila. Memangnya kalian ngapain saja di lantai sampai disuruh langsung kawin begitu?" tanya Bokuto di sela tawanya. Kei mendengus.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain!" sergahnya cepat. "Atau mungkin belum," ia menambahkan dengan suara pelan. Kuroo berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Kei dengan tenaga berlebihan sampai pemuda pirang itu batuk-batuk.

"Ya sudah. Kabari saja nanti kalau kalian sebar undangan, ya. Aku pasti datang."

Kei menghela napas. Ia kira hidupnya tidak akan bisa lebih dramatis dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya ia salah besar.

"Sudah, ya. Aku mau berangkat," ujarnya kemudian. Setelah mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Akaashi. Kei tersenyum lebar.

"Jemput Neng Shoyo, dong. Habis itu kami mau lihat matahari terbenam," jawabnya. Akaashi cuma tersenyum mendengarnya. Kei bergegas naik ke motor dan memakai helm, lalu pergi di detik berikutnya.

* * *

Kei sampai tepat ketika segerombolan mahasiswa keluar dari gerbang kampus tempat Neng Shoyo kuliah. Ia memicingkan mata, berusaha mencari kepala jingga di antara kerumunan.

"A!" sebuah suara ceria langsung membuat matanya menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Neng Shoyo sedang berjalan ke arahnya, di belakangnya ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelimis yang mengekor dengan wajah ditekuk.

Kei mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ngapain lagi si Swageyama itu? Dari ceritanya Neng Shoyo katanya dia sudah menyerah? Apa itu cuma pura-pura?

Sejenak kemudian Neng Shoyo sampai di depannya, tersenyum lebar. Kei ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Kemudian senyumnya sedikit pudar saat mengarahkan pandangan pada Kageyama di belakang Neng Shoyo. Pemuda berambut jingga itu sadar lalu berdehem.

"Kageyama mau ngomong sama Aa katanya," ujarnya. "Neng tinggal beli minum dulu kalau begitu." Kemudian pemuda itu meninggalkan Kei berdua dengan Kageyama yang masih saja menekuk wajahnya.

"Jadi kau mau ngomong apa?" tanya Kei dingin. Kageyama mendengus. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langsung mata Kei.

"Aku serahkan Hinata padamu," katanya. Ia menarik kerah jaket Kei, berbisik dengan suara rendah, "Tapi jaga dia baik-baik atau aku akan berubah pikiran." Ia melepaskannya setelah meninggalkan pesan itu. Lalu pemuda berambut hitam itu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kei di detik berikutnya.

Kei tersenyum sinis.

"Kageyama!" ia memanggil. Punggung pemuda itu berbalik, kepalanya menoleh ke arah Kei. "Jangan dekat-dekat _pacarku_ mulai sekarang," ujarnya. Senyum sinis masih dipertahankan. Kageyama terlihat mendengus sebal dan tidak menjawab, hanya kembali berjalan meninggal sosok pirang itu.

"Sudah, A?" suara Neng Shoyo terdengar dari sampingnya. Kei menoleh, senyumnya berubah jadi senyum tulus.

"Sudah. Yuk."

* * *

Mereka berhenti di sebuah jembatan. Dua sosok itu turun dari motor dan berdiri memandangi matahari di ujung horizon. Neng Shoyo menyodorkan kopi kalengan pada Kei, yang diterima dengan ucapan terima kasih.

"Mataharinya cerah, ya, padahal sudah sore," Kei membuka pembicaraan. Neng Shoyo bergumam mengiyakan.

"Tapi ada yang lebih cerah, lho, Neng. Tahu nggak apaan?" tanyanya kemudian. Kepalanya menoleh ke Neng Shoyo di sampingnya. Pemuda berambut senja itu tertawa kecil. Sesi menggombal dimulai.

"Nggak tahu. Apa?" tanya Neng Shoyo balik. Meski dalam hati ia menebak jawabannya bakalan 'senyum Neng' tapi ia membiarkan Kei menyelesaikan gombalannya.

"Masa depan kita."

Jawaban yang di luar dugaan itu membuat Neng Shoyo tertawa. Ia menepuk-nepuk tangan Kei. Kei cuma memasang wajah puas.

Setelah selesai tertawa Neng Shoyo memeluk lengan Kei dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Mereka tidak bicara apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Menikmati keheningan yang hadir sambil mengapresiasi angin yang berembus pelan.

Matahari tampak semakin kecil. Di saat bersamaan bulan mulai muncul samar-samar di kaki langit.

Saat matahari dan bulan bertemu di langit yang sama. Saat matahari makin condong ke barat, Kei ikut mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Neng Shoyo. Saat bulan mulai meninggi, Neng Shoyo menengadahkan kepalanya. Saat cahaya mentari terakhir menghilang dari langit, Neng Shoyo menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Matahari dan bulan kembali bertemu. Meski kali ini bukan di langit.

 **Tamat**.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALO HALOOO
> 
> Gils kebiasaan banget ya saya bikin chapter terakhirnya panjang banget. Habis kalo dibagi ke dua chapter gitu berasa nanggung soalnya semua penyelesaian masalah ada di sini wkwkwk
> 
> Also maafin sore banget karena sesungguhnya saya lagi mudik dan koneksi agak anu di sini
> 
> Ya eniwei semoga kalian suka endingnya ya. Terima kasih sudah menemani perjuangan Aa Kei mengejar Neng Shoyo sampai saat ini! Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain! /wink


End file.
